Prototype 2: The Unscrewed Version
by 1-1 Marines
Summary: As many of you and myself have noticed, Prototype 2 was a bit screwed up plot wise. So I'm gonna unscrew it Marines! Rated T for obvious reasons, but otherwise R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**ME: Okay. Look I've never played Prototype or read any of the comics so forgive me and all but I decided that Radical definitely screwed up on this one. After consulting with DarkHunter 643 I am now gonna give all you Prototypers an unscrewed version of the game.**

**Basically we're at the scene where Heller meets Mercer after escaping the lab and all. I'd put in the Red Zone patrol/chase scene but let's just say I'm too lazy to do it. The only reason and profanity will be used at all is to avoid conflicting with Hellers personality and all. And also Prototype 2 wouldn't be right for a game of its kind without f-bombs being dropped and all.**

Heller looked up. Narrowing his eyes he cursed not for the first time. "Mother-fucking son of a bitch!"

Looking down on the Sergeant was Dr. Alex Mercer, the thing responsible for Maya and Colette dying. He had done nothing to earn such a punishment and then this freak showed up and murdered everyone he cared about.

And he had already fucked up James life even further. A car had been thrown at the Assault Amphibious Vehicle he and his team of Recon Marines, Ninja Three-Three had been riding. All of his men were dead. Chances were it was this fucker excuse of a man.

To top it off he infected Heller. The monster codenamed ZEUS could've just let him die but no he had to mutate him as well. Now Blackwatch wanted him burned to a crisp and Gentek a lab rat.

Mercer finally looked down at him. His calm blue eyes stared into Hellers angry brown eyes easily. He growled. "Come to die now asshole?"

Mercer shook his head. Heller just laughed as he got up, the bastards eyes monitoring his every move. "Too bad you piece of shit! You killed my wife and daughter! You killed my team! You've killed everybody in New York! It's time for _you_ to die!"

Mercer moved suddenly and grabbed Heller. The Marine tried to counter but he wasn't quick enough. He growled but it felt like a bad headache was finally hitting him.

But it didn't. Heller didn't know what the fuck was going on but he started seeing things that he knew he hadn't experienced. Mercer was born July 16, 1979. He was shocked at the poverty suffered in Mercers childhood. Briefings had led him and many others to believe Mercer was a rich spoiled brat who got everything he wanted and repaid the world with the virus. There was no father, leaving a drunk excuse of a mother. At age 10 he was returned to her after years in foster care and was forced to become the man of the house before even hitting puberty. Growing up he was forced to care for his younger sister Dana. Getting a doctorate from Columbia University led to his eventual position of head of senior researcher at Gentek. He dated and broke up with Karen Parker, a genotyper. He realized what Blacklight was for, stole a vial from Gentek and attempted to escape via train. The ex-scientist then broke the vial at Penn Station, and was executed by the Blackwatch operatives that were sent to retrieve the vial.

At this point the story of Doctor Alex Mercer, head of Gentek Research Division, ended. The story of Alex Mercer, codenamed "ZEUS" and the number one "terrorist threat" to the US began in a morgue. Escaping from the Morgue was only one of a few events. The man consumed Blackwatch soldiers, Marines and scientists alike. Eventually he fought a Hunter larger than Heller had ever encountered, decapitated it and saved New York from Firebreak by dumping their nuke offshore. Fourteen months and many memories later killing a juggernaut just after it threw a car at Hellers AAV. Flying over to check for survivors. Finding only one. Leading that one-_him_-on a chase that now struck him as a test o some short. A test proven by the infection prior to Mercers departure to be one passed with flying colors.

The link was cut finally, and Heller dropped to the floor, his descent slowed by Mercer-whatever his name was. He then looked up at his nemesis.

"I am not Mercer. _I_ _am_ _the_ _virus_. I am the one who will reverse the effects of his sins." But then Mercer looked at Heller intensely. "Sergeant James Heller, you may call me Mercer still as it reminds me of my mission. A mission threatend by Blackwatch and Gentek."

"Then w-why'd ya infect me?" he asked.

Mercers look softened as he crouched down. "I need someone with my strengths by my side. I didn't fling the car at your team. I'm sorry they're dead, just as I'm sorry for your spouse and child, but that can't be helped now. But Blackwatch can be blamed for both of them?"

"How?"

Mercer grabbed Heller again, elicting a groan from the NCO. "Don't be a baby. When I consume someone, they're memories become a permenant part of me. Here's one snippet I got from First Sergeant Matthew Cobb, a Blackwatch trooper."

Sure enough the memory played. "Sir, how much longer do we have to put up with these amateurs?"

"Since your brain can't fathom why the Marines are here, I'll lay it bare. The old man brought them in for two reasons; they're shock troops. They move in, take the losses, point out the enemy and we do the cleanup. Second, they're the public face of the occupation. When the city is burned to a ground, they take the fall."

The link was cut, and Heller growled angerly. "Bastards!" He paused. "God damn it Mercer, they're people worse than you!"

Mercer smirked briefly. "See how they're playing the game? They pit the two strongest individuals in New York Zero against each other. First one kills the other, second one gets finished off by Blackwatch. Then Gentek is free to conduct experiments on what was formerly where American dreams came true."

"Alright Doc," Heller concluded. He held out his hand. "We may not be friends, but I'll settle for allies."

"Same here," Mercer said as he shook it. Had it been before the older mans final patrol his hand would be crushed by the strength of the grip, but now he barely noticed it. Heller than started to move, and motioned Mercer to come forward just as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What?"

"For Gods sake man, put some fucking clothes on! We're in public here."

"Yes Mom," Heller replied sarcastically. He thought about a potential wardrobe, then it just _generated_. A shirt, leather jacket and gloves.

"Alright come on. Early bird gets the worm."

"I just ate breakfast."

**ME: What do you guys think? Beats the real version huh? I'm thinking about giving Heller a cool Greek God codename as well. I'm thinking either "Hades" since Heller and Mercer/ZEUS were formerly mortal enemies and are "brothers" since they're both Blacklight beings and against Blackwatch/Gentek now. Either that or "Poseidon" since Hellers in the USMC!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: Alright looks like this is my second chapter. This follows our cannibal friend James Hellers first day in the Yellow Zone. Only Mercers with him since he's at least temporarily moving out of the Red Zone and there are some changes and all. Oh and this is in Mercers POV this time. Afterall, everyones favorite mass-murdering sociopathic monster deserves a spot, right? Also, since I've recieved no reviews, I'm putting Poseidon down as Hellers codename. Rated T for violence and profanity. Not to mention a mainly implausible feat on Alexs part later on.**

Attempts to escape Manhattan Island never really did cross Alex Mercers mind during his quest for redemption. The one time he did leave the now God-forsaken place during the first three weeks of the infection had nearly killed the seemingly-immortal man. It made him relucant to remember dropping the nuke in the Atlantic Ocean.**  
**

Now finally free of the Red Zone-Manhattans new and far more meaningful name-only to find himself chained to the Yellow Zone, formerly the Bronx and Queens. Although far less dangerous due to a lack of infected, it was little more than a overcrowded slum that would easily enabe a Runner to build a army in two minutes. Heller had commented that the three zones, "Are just like a fucking traffic light." Seemed to be reflected very well in the Red and Yellow Zones.

He took in the sights as he and Heller walked through the area. A few refugees crowded around burning trash cans in an effort to stay warm. A scientist scanned a civilian, both the blue-cad Gentek employee and the man sighing in relief at the latter being apparently uninfected. A few police officers patrolled the area. Mercer had thought that Blackwatch would've killed them by now, but either it was deemed impossible even for the murderers that made up the elite troopers ranks or the law enforcers were valued simply for being cannon fodder. Two Marines walked with one of the aftmentioned cops.

The scene that disgusted him more than anything, however, were two civilians spray painting a wall. Mercer and his companion were risking everything to save NYZ, and these two were casually defacing stuff that wasn't theirs.

Ten Blackwatch soldiers came into view. Eight of them had rank-and-file gear while the other two were dressed in uniforms indicating they were in charge of the other men.

"Ah son of a-," said one of the two. The other shook his head as he got on his radio.

"Viper Six, this is Viper Two-Five. Come in, over."

There was a swift reply. "Viper Two-Five, this is Viper Six. This better be good, over."

"Got a pair of artists using public property as a canvas sir. I wasn't informed of murals being authorized, over."

"Just SOP for those guys. I don't have time to put up with this soldier."

The man nodded. "SOP for vandals. Wilco sir. Two-Five out."

With that his comrade turned to the condemned citizens. "Okay ass-fucks! Knees on the line, you're under arrest for vandalizing property!"

The remaining Blackwatch members forced the two down. "Sergeant, this one reeks!" He put his SAW to one of the to-be-imprisoned vandals. "Permission to disinfect?"

"Permission denied," the NCO answered. "Either of them runs, however, open up."

"Hey," a white shirt-wearing policeman said as he approached the scene with two Marines backing him up. "What's going on?"

"None of your business!" one of the Blackwatch troopers barked.

The unusually audacious officer looked at the soldiers superiors and narrowed his eyes. "Rank?"

"Sergeant First Class," the higher ranking one said. "This is none of your concern-"

"Captain Thomas Weigand," the cop said. "Therefore I outrank you. So I _order_ you to inform me of the situation."

The other NCO snarled. "You're NYPD. We're not in your command _sir_." The last word was clearly sarcastic.

One of the Marines noticed Mercer and Heller, pointing them out to his comrade. "Hey, where're you two headed?"

Now everyones attention turned from the arrest to a certain ex-scientist and his partner.

The senior Blackwatch trooper approached them. "You two must be late to the party. The Staff Sergeant said, 'Knees on the line.' Isn't that right Staff Sergeant?"

"It is boss," the Staff Sergeant said as he motioned for their underlings to keep the civilians down.

"Well then," said the SFC as he and the Staff Sergeant moved towards rooks. "Better get on your kness bros," was the address towards Mercer and Heller.

Mercer only glared at the SFC, pointing at his comrade. He noticed the action, and replied with a, "The fuck you looking at?"

"Death." He then raised his voice, shouting, "Now Heller!"

Before anyone could react he grabbed the senior of the two targets by the left arm and slammed him into the ground. It was hardly dissimilar to the death of 1st Lt. Goodwin but Mercer did not reflect on that as he absorbed his enemy.

"_You've_ _got_ _to_ _be_ _fucking_ _shitting me_ _sir. And at this hour for Christs sake."_

_"Negative Sergeant. As of Zero-Three Hundred Romeo Standard Time, we have a new target. Lieutenant Riley?"_

_"Yes sir. Sergeant James Heller, former Marine and a infected test subject, escaped from the Gentek laboratory over an hour ago. We believe due to his abilities as well as surveillance camera footage that he was infected by Doctor Alex Mercer himself."_

_"You will address Doctor Mercer by his codename; ZEUS. Sergeant Hellers codename, due to him being a Recon Marine, is POSEIDON. Mercers role in the outbreak makes him primary tango, while Hellers probable aiding and abetting of Mercer has him be secondary tango."_

_"Alright men. You have your mission. I want both tangos either dead or detained ASAP. Dismissed!"_

_"You heard the Colonel! Move it!"_

_"Watch it Riley! These are men you're speaking to!"_

Mercer looked at the two quartets of remaining threats. The Captain as well as the Marines and the civilians wisely fled.

"Fuck!" one of the soldiers cursed. "Red Crown, this is Viper Two-One! We've got ZEUS and POSEIDON in our AO, I say again, ZEUS and Poesidon in our AO! Requesting air support, over!"

"Forget air support!" A burly trooper said as he aimed at Mercer. "Fire!"

Useless as the gesture was all of the Blackwatch members did as the burly man suggested. Mercer used his whipfist and promptly "street swept", killing all of them in seconds.

He heard a M4 carbine being discharged near him. He look to see Heller being responsible. Further observation revealed two dead Blackwatch troopers with holes in their vests as well as two more retreating only to be shot like their comrades

"How many more of them Heller?" he asked.

"Probably got the rest of these mother fuckers platoon on us," the African-American replied. "But I doubt they're gonna just charge in swinging their rifles."

"They're not," he muttered as he gestured towards a flight of MH-60M "Ghost Hog" DAPs.

"Come on!"

"Red Crown," the pilot said, "this is Catapult One-One. Visual on primary and secondary tangos aquired, over."

"Copy that Catapult. Engage immediately, over."

Mercer turned to face Heller. "Get out now!" Before he could argue he added, "You don't have the powers, just hide and disguise yourself!"

"Alright," Heller said as he prepared to flee. "Good luck Doc!" With that the Sergeant fled while Alex dodged.

It was good they did that as rockets slammed into their previous position. The former researcher noted the two helicopters pursuing Heller while the other two changed course to attack him.

Smiling grimly he ran up. Both of the Blackhawks opened fire with their 30mm chain guns while the crew chiefs used their miniguns.

Taking the one on the right he was noticed by the crew chief. Before the man could report Mercer grabbed his minigun and tore it off, throwing both the electrically-powered weapon and the gunner out of the Blackhawk, the latter screaming.

The incarnation of Blacklight made his way in the Ghost Hog. The other crew chief, oblivious to his partners death turned around just in time to be violently kicked out.

"Catapult One-One," a voice from the cockpit called, "be advised both of your crew chiefs just fell out of your bird. Over."

"What?" the pilot replied. "Shit Red Crown, that didn't happen."

"It did," Mercer said as he formed a blade out of his forearm and stabbed the man through his seat. Before his partner could even cry out in shock he was decapitated after Alex pulled his blade free and sliced his head off.

"My work here is done," he commented as he jumped out, letting the Blackhawk fall to the ground, killing four Blackwatch soldiers and knocking down an important-looking fifth. Seeing an abandoned bus, he promptly picked it up and flung it at another foursome of troopers.

Turning back to the man he knocked down with the helicopter, he saw he was an officer. Knowing the importance of them in Blackwatch, he consumed his unconscious victim quickly.

_"Orders Captain?"_

_"Our assignment to the Red Zone has been ended-and our Green Zone leave postponed."_

_"Damn it sir. What do we do to get it back on schedule?"_

_"Objective for now is simple. Two targets; Mercer and Heller, AKA ZEUS and POSEIDON. If we bag either of them right now I think I can secure a whole weekend from Rooks."_

_"So the whole company is gonna be tripping over everything and everyone else so we can get some hard-earned R-and-R boss?"_

_"If that's what it takes Lieutenant, then yes."_

Mercer looked up, expecting to see another Catapult helicopter attacking him, instead greeted by a radio call.

Changing into the deceased Lieutenant, he answered. "This is Viper Two-Six. Whoever this is go ahead, over."

"Viper Two-Six, this is Viper Six. I want the whole company including your platoon to get to base. POSEIDON is making life hell over there, over."

"Roger sir, but my boys have taken some heavy losses. Over."

"We need the rest of your men anyway. Just get there. Viper Six out."

With that Mercer got on the radio. "Viper Two, this is Viper Two-Six. Move to base, I say again, move to base. POSEIDON is there and we need to take him down."

"Copy sir," replied an unknown soldier in Viper Two.

Mercer ran, shoving his way through a crowd. Fourteen months had done nothing to improve Blackwatchs image, and the civilians showed it.

Ignoring them he looked up and saw the three remaing Catapult helicopters form up, moving to destroy Heller.

He had to warn Heller, but how? He decided to just get on the radio and check the reports.

"Viper get over here now! We just lost half of the base here, over."

"POSEIDON just took a Humvee, I say again, POSEIDON just took a Humvee!"

Something told Mercer he no longer had to worry about Heller.

That proved to be true as another transmission made itself heard. "What? No rockets?"

"Flammable fuels in the base make ROE restricted Catapul One-Two. Over."

"Well get him in the open! Rockets are the one thing that'll kill him."

Suddenly bullets flew in the air, hitting Catapult One-Two and soon causing it to burn. "Fuck! Can't maintain altitude, going down!" With that Catapult One-Two slammed into the bridge wall, destroying it and the wall.

The other two helicopters tried to avoid this fate, only for a barrel to hit the cockpit of one and a rocket to destroy the tilt rotor of the other. With that Catapult now found itself with precisely four less birds than before.

A fireworks of explosion came from the base, confirming Heller had refocused on the ground threats.

Mercer entered the base, with the other Blackwatch forces half a minute away just to find Heller consuming the one survivor of the now on-fire base.

Heller glanced at the disguised Mercer and nodded as he transformed himself. The ex-scientist nodded back. Good. They knew who each other were.

"Report Lieutenant!"

Mercer turned around. "Sir, POSEIDON fucked up this base." He pointed at Heller. "One survivor. Flames got to the rest."

The Captain sighed. "Alright, get the Colonel. He's gonna be pissed."

"With all due respect Captain, that's a significant understatement."


	3. Chapter 3

**ME: Okay guys. Listen, I've had my last two (hopefully) final tests today and I'm going on a trip up North which'll last at least three weeks. And this is kinda my way of being a superhero like Batman or Spiderman or any of those guys, so I don't think I can use this site as an excuse for wifi codes.**

**In my version, the aircraft carrier is (or was since the nukes EMP effects her) the USS _Enterprise_ instead of the _Ronald_ _Reagan_. Not out of disrespect for Reagan but more that the ****_Reagan_ is homeported in California. And out of tribute for the fact the _Enterprise_'ll be decommissioned in December.**

**Randall's been replaced by General Gordon Samson (you can thank Laluzi for this) who takes his first name from Randalls voice actor. I didn't get too much of his character (other than that he's informal for a General officer and distrusts Cross), so ma'am please forgive me if I screw up your OC in any shape or form.**

**Oh, and Cross is alive in this version. Mainly because he's one of the few Blackwatch guys I don't want to lock in a room with Elizabeth Greene or a fangirl.**

_"__Cross!"_ _Mercer yelled. "Cross!"_

_The Blackwatch Captain nodded as he ran over. It had never occured to either the Specialist or "ZEUS" that the pilot of their helicopter was in reality the Supreme Hunter itself. The fact it failed to cross their minds led to the deaths of numerous sailors, Marines and soldiers._

_But their sacrifices would all be in vain if the tactical nuclear weapon courtesy of the now deceased Lieutenant General Peter Randall wasn't disarmed. It would be the third time nukes would be used in warfare-and Hiroshima and Nagaski would be joined by New York City as victims of atomic destruction._

_"What is it?" the officer shouted back._

_Blacklight itself shook its-or _his_-head. "Randall didn't have the code-matter of fact, this thing _can't_ be God damned disarmed!"_

_"Fuck!" Cross cursed simply. "Now what?"_

_"I'm taking it out to sea. If it only detonates in the Atlantic it might save New York." Before he could argue Mercer added, "It's my mess in the first place-I'll clean it up myself!"_

_"Good luck then Mercer," the one ally the most powerful being on Earth had in all of the 1st Biological Warfare Command. "And God bless you."_

_"Same here. I'm sure you and the others can handle this with Randall gone."_

Mercer was wrong in that regard. In spite of all of its resources, the corps-sized unit Cross belonged to simply failed to contain the virus in New York City. Manhattan, having slowly degenerated more and more into a disease-ridden hellhole, was now the Red Zone. A death sentence for any souls brave-or unfortunate-enough to venture there. With that, he now found himself in arguably the safest area in NYZ-New York Zero-which was the Green Zone. What was the Zero for? The fact what was one of Earths most prosperous and populated cities now a dying shell and "ground zero" of Dr. Mercers middle finger to the world?

_"Doesn't_ _matter."_ That's what ZEUSs informant always told himself silently at night.

And he did it fully awake as he saluted his new CO, Lieutenant General Gordon Samson. Samson was Randalls former second-in-command. Left behind in Maryland initially, Samson had now been promoted and had control over both Blackwatch and the regular military forces suppressing New York. Although less formal than Randall and far more effective at confining what remained of Elizabeth "Mother" Greenes army to a certain island, Captain Robert Cross knew he didn't trust him. The sword cut both ways in that regard and the company-grade officer understood the three-stars reasons. Even though the EMP damaged much of the Enterprises electronics and gave Cross time to remove evidence of his actions, there was still justifiable paranoia from the highest ranking member of Blackwatch.

"Captain Cross reporting for duty sir," he said, trying to focus on his boss. "What're your orders General?"

The senior of the twos face remained an indifferent mask as he answered. "We've got a new and extermely dangerous tango working for Mercer soldier," replied Samson. "You and Alpha Company will be going up against it. ZEUS and POSEIDON-", said the General, but he noticed the confusion of Cross and proceeded to explain. "It's the codename for NYCOMs secondary tango. You'll learn more in the briefing."

With that perhaps the deadliest man out of all of NYCOMs (New York Command) troops moved with Samson. Along the way he noticed numerous of his fellow Spectres in addition to II MEF Marines, sailors and airmen out of Virginia and National Guardsmen from the 42nd Infantry Division.

Clearly he was not alone among those whose knowledge regarding "POSEIDON" would be enhanced.

Eventually he found the room, got a seat and sat down. There was quiet whispering and gossip amongst his neighbors, but everyone silenced themselves when the man in charge of nearly five hundred miles of a city took the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the General began, "for more than a year we have fought the infection. We have all lost someone to this threat-a threat created by Dr. Alex Mercer."

Even though no one audibly reacted, an unofficial sixth sense unnerved Cross as the tension rose. "Dr. Mercer stole a vial loaded with Blacklight. He attempted to escape by train via Penn Station shortly after, unleashing the virus on Manhattan. Transformed by the effects of Blacklight, Mercer proceeded to wreak havoc on New York, murdering military personnel along with innocent civilians. And that was only the beginning."

Samson paused for dramatic effect. "Following his inital attacks, Mercer made his way to the Gentek building and freed Elizabeth Greene. With Elizabeth Greenes aid hundreds of thousands of Americans would meet their ends-either being eaten or ripped apart by the infected or becoming one of them. With Mercer single-handedly causing every single effort to purge New York peacefully to fail, we were forced to resort to the atomic destruction of Manhattan."

There was shock throughout all of those present at this. It had been nearly three-fourths of a century since the dropping of Little Boy and Fat Man-no one had imagined New York being selected to join them as cities ruined by nuclear weaponry.

"Mercer, needless to say, ruined even this. Infiltrating the USS Enterprise via unknown means, he murdered the late General Randall and dropped the nuke in the Atlantic Ocean. Despite the implausible odds even for him, Mercer was able to survive."

Samson, emotions creeping in on his face and giving him a worn-down look, continued. "Over time, your comrades sacrifices to save Manhattan more or less are in danger of being vain. Now thanks to Mercer New York has been divided into three zones; Green, Yellow and Red. The Green Zone, the very one we are all in right now, remains a peaceful beacon of hope for us all. The Yellow Zone, due to its proximity to the infection, is far more dangerous for refugees, necessitating more extensive aid." A pause for the umpteenth time. "The Red Zone, boys and girls, is a playground of death and destruction. You are only sent into that Zone for the purpose of rescuing civilians and cleansing the infection. Many are sacrificing their lives for those two objectives as I speak."

The General glanced around for the first time. "Last night, at Zero-Nine-Hundred-Hours Romeo Daylight Time, a six-man team from the Second Recon Battalion, call sign 'Ninja Three-Three', was on patrol in the Red Zone when their vehicle was hit. Blackbox recordings suggest it was a car thrown by an infected. They were all killed-save for the leader of Ninja Three-Three, Sergeant James Heller."

Samson took a deep breath before he told the conclusion to his story. "It may have been his implausible survival, but Sergeant Heller was infected by Mercer himself according to Gentek virologist Anton Koening. The true reason for this move on Mercers part is currently unknown but not very important at this time. The loss of an entire base earlier today as well as numerous Blackwatch soldiers on patrol in the Yellow Zone confirmed that Heller is as of three hours ago actively allied with Mercer. You will address these two tangos by their codenames; 'Zeus' for Dr. Mercer and 'Poseidon' for Sergeant Heller. These two are to be either detained or killed, whichever is preferable. You all now known the obejective. Dismissed!"

With that Cross filed out of the room. He was just one face among the sea that the wave of departing people had become. And he knew one thing.

He had to make a call.

**I think I spent an hour on this. Wow. Sorry if I made a mistake here and there, I'm just a guy! I'm thinking of having two cops from the comics, Detectives McKlusky and Ella Garcia involved in some form, perhaps as resistance members. Perhaps I should get a Major General so Rooks can have another boss while Samson gets a second/third-in-command or a Division commander. I'm thinking of giving Samson the call sign of "Emperor" or something similarly along the lines of that since I pretty much made him big cheese of New York, right? Maybe Mercer and Heller should meet with three people in a church whose first names begin with "D", "L" and "B". Who knows?**

**Hope I'm doing a god job unscrewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ME: I'M BACK!**

**Funny thing happened at school today. There are these two guys who both, at first glance, are complete idiots who you DON'T want around in a viral outbreak. Except (cruel/grim laugh) as bait. Apparently they're at least somewhat competent mentally but they hoped to just sit back and let everyone else do the real work. But it backfired on 'em, because they'll have to repeat the grade. If either of the aftmentioned guys ever somehow get to this site and read this...**

**SEE YA SUCKERS!**

**Back to the story (sorry for those of you who've been waiting on my other stories, I'm short on time and ideas), some guy called 'Kane' pointed out Mercer isn't leading the infected, which I know he isn't. But that fact is being conveniently ignored by General Samson to keep any sympathies for Mercer displaced. And thanks to "The Alien of Pluto" for giving me a little idea.**

**This chapter might not be as good as the others. HELPFUL criticism is appreciated. Sorry but I got house work courtesy of my Mother.**

Father Luis Guerra, a Roman Catholic priest and retired Navy chaplain, hated what he was doing right now with all his heart, but he just couldn't take the risk with thousands of Blackwatch troops in NYZ.

He had accepted two refugees from the Red Zone. _Two._ It was a skirmish won, a lone victory for Guerras lost war.

Initally, when the Satanic soldiers had begun to quarantine and abduct his neighbors, Guerra had attempted to stop the atrocities with the help of his clergy and other civilians. But ultimately it became more and more evident to the "Shepherd" that he simply was impotent against those who murdered his flock.

Unable to cope and no longer helpful to the resistance because of his feelings, the religious man had quit and boarded himself up in his church. He had spray-painted "CLOSED" on the front door in bright red. Not that a single soul in the Yellow Zone would venture to a house of worship.

Unless he counted the pair that he had taken in while the Earth turned to Hell around him.

Dana Mercer and Doctor Bradley Ragland were their names. Dana was a former NYU School of Journalism student and the sister of Alex Mercer-the _devil_ largely acknowledged as responsible for New Yorks suffering. Dr. Ragland was a pathologist working in the morgue at St. Pauls Hospital and an ex-Gentek employee. Guerra let them stay due to charity and faith.

No, he needed to maintain his sanity and prevent his shame from overtaking him. The two primarily kept him going.

Dana came up. She hadn't been able to find a change of clothes, but considering her recent history in the Red Zone she was smelled like a flower compared to everyone and everything else. Even though Guerra now only busied himself through biblical readings, prayers and the occasional consumption of food and water, Dana had taken the liberty of making the basement of the trios-was that what they had become?-home as her personal research center.

"Father Guerra," she said, "Dr. Ragland said you were looking a bit, um, how do you-."

"Shame-ridden. Weak, cowardly, spineless?"

Dana shook her head. "He just noticed you looked a bit sick. He also wants to help some of the refugees but wanted to clear it with you first."

Guerra nodded. "Very well. Least that can be done-."

There was a sharp _hammering_ that cut the priest off. He looked Dana in the eye and pointed at the door. She nodded and silently made her way to it, closing up the entrance to the basement as well.

Guerra had suspected he was being watched for his role as a resistance organizer and was not surprised when he saw the two Blackwatch troopers when he opened the door. It was stupid but he just couldn't look outside and if they really wanted him dead, they could've easily stormed his church by now. Plus he remembered the message on his door, so clearly they knew he was there.

"Father Guerra?" asked the one to the left.

"Yes?" he answered uncertain. "What can I do for you two?"

The one to his right spoke up. "I just need you to let us inside so we can talk to you sir."

Guerra sighed and silently let them in. This was it. He would be arrested and probably subject to any of the experiments suffered by the least fortunate in his part of New York. They just needed to take him quietly.

Suddenly the soldier on the left shut the door and he and his partner just, just...

_Transformed._ Yes, that was it as the pair of men transformed into every New Yorkers worst fear. Alex Mercer and a man that was perhaps slightly taller than Mercer, older, and resembling a certain attender of his services.

"Father," the man calmingly reassured him, "we're not gonna hurt you."

That confirmed it. "James?"

The releaser of the virus observed the connection with little reaction. "Heller was telling the truth about one thing Father Guerra. Our story is long and tedious."

"I know that voice!" Dana had let her curiousity get the better of her. Guerra just prayed this wasn't a trick.

"Congratulations Dana," Mercer said. "You're correct."

With the initial tension resolved Guerra led them down, introducing James to Dr. Ragland. There was still some tension but not nearly as much as the initial "confrontation".

Then Mercer sat down with James, proceeding to reveal to Guerra and the others everything. The circumstances of the infection, the attempted nuclear bombing, the lab experiments. The priest could only nod in response.

"I don't know why you've come to us Mercer," Ragland said. "Father Guerra's the only one of all three of us with any military experience, and even then it was only as a chaplain." He glanced at Guerra and added, "No offense Father."

"None taken," Guerra replied as he buried his face in his hands. He looked up and sighed. "I don't think I'll be of much help. And James?"

"Yes Father?" the Marine loyally asked.

_"You don''t fuck with Blackwatch."_

Mercer shook his head. "You just did Father. By harboring my sister and Dr. Ragland you're a legitimate target. If you don't want to load a weapon and fire it that's fine, but you can't turn back now."

Guerra sighed as he conceded to undeniable logic. "Fine. I'll help, but I'll just hinder you all."

"You wont Father," comforted James. He then shook his head. "Those Blackwatch bastards'll be the real pain in the ass."

"Speaking of Blackwatch," Mercer said, "we're gonna need to confirm what we know about NYCOM."

Dana smiled. "Follow me," she said to the men as she got on her computer, a battered but excellent Macbook. "We've got an entire division of those guys locking down NYZ, divided into four armored BCTs with support from a fires brigade and a CAB."

Mercer blinked. "Since when did you join the Army Dana?"

The question wouldn't be answered for anyone as James cursed. "Fuck! That's a God damn shitload of tanks, IFVs and soldiers. Not to mention Blackhawks, Apaches and Chinooks plus cannons."

"Anything else?" Guerra asked.

Dana nodded. "Any Navy ship homeported in Norfolk is ready to level this city at General Samsons command."

"General Samson?"

"Blackwatchs new post-Randall boss. Has complete control over New York in addition and takes orders directly from D.C. Taking him down'll make for easier resistance."

"And swift retaliation," Mercer warned. "Go on."

"We got Raptors flying CAP courtesy of Langley AFB, so hijacking a gunship and escaping New York isn't an option. Plus soldiers from the Forty-Second ID. James, how many Marines are in New York?"

"Whole fucking Two-MEF," James cursed. "I'm gonna need a lot more firepower or this Samson fucker has our number. How do you know about these troop numbers?"

"Internet," Dana admitted. "And there's this one guy-."

"Who?" Mercer snarled for the first time as his right arm converted into a blade.

"Whoa hold on Alex. He's a good guy. My little spy I guess. I call him ARES."

"God of war?" Ragland inquired.

"Yep."

"Alright, keep talking Dana. We need to plan our next moves. I know this better than anyone."

"Why?" Guerra and the others asked.

"Because Dr. Mercer is responsible for all this. Plenty of blame to go around lady and gentlemen, but I have to lead the clean up."

**Hope you guys like this. Sorry for plotholes or anything. What should their next moves be?**

**Remember McKlusky and Garcia? I'm thinking of giving McKlusky a first name. Perhaps "Jacobs" after one of the comic artists.**

**Here's what I'm thinking of for Garcia and McKlusky; You remember those pesky Evolved? Yeah? Well imagine Evolved not infected by Mercer. They don't turn their arms into blades, although I'm thinking of having their arms being capable of shifting into batons capable of knocking down a Blackwatchman or something. Maybe have 'em shock guys with electricity since there was, "Don't tase me bro!" Only problem is how do I give these two cops their powers and how do they meet and join the resistance? I'm not making our enforcers of law and order Prototypes or anything.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ME: Looks like I'm updating every day practically. I've got stuff to do later, so it may be a while before I can update.**

**We're gonna see some action out of a certain high-level Gentek employee. Now onto the story.**

Sabrina Galloway, Chief Financial Officer of Gentek, sighed as she moved to her meeting.

Lieutenant General Samson, the hardass leader of Blackwatch, had been reportedly ready to take fucking _blatantly_ extreme measures to ensure every scientist her company had was out of the Red Zone and available for a "special project". Galloway was meeting with him solely due to the fact she was the sole board member of Gentek in New York Zero. The new CEO-Dr. Raymond McMullen had been missing, most likely dead for more than a year-was admant that something could be gained from the hellhole that Manhattan had become. Despite herself not wanting the budget of Gentek spent on useless examinations of walking corpses that had made a habit of breaking expensive equipment, the CFO knew whatever means Samson had in his mind would make for unhappy campers in the higher echelons of her employers.

Finally she was able to get to the mans office. Gordon Samson was a old man, not nearly as aged as the late Randall was but just as intimidating-even more so given he wasn't an amputee compared to his predcessor.

"Ms. Galloway," was the greeting. "I'm glad you were able to make it."

"Same here General," she said as she shook his hand, noting his considerable grip. "Although I'd prefer better circumstances than this particular occasion. But we must get down to business."

"Indeed," Samson answered. He slid over a file. "You're the top Gentek employee in NYZ Ms. Galloway. So please open the file and read the first page. You can get the rest later."

Nodding Galloway opened up the file and read as ordered. Her eyes widened considerably. "Carson and his teams are gonna throw a fit."

"I'm afraid this is the only way to deal with a much more pressing issue Ms. Galloway," said Samson. "Pentagon's saying that the final preparations are being completed in Norfolk. We have a week to complete Phase One of the operation."

"I understand," she replied. Ironically Galloway herself found biology and genetics to be beyond her, the womans position secured by economical expertise, manipulation, impatience and looks. But even the CFO knew the potential profits Gentek could gain from the Red Zone would be forever lost.

Then she considered the two particullarly annoying monsters that had wreaked havoc in the Yellow Zone, with potential for follow ups in the Green Zone. Dr. Mercer and Sergeant Heller, even though they really couldn't be called human given all the shit that had damned happened to them, would undoubtedly be the end of her company should the two be given the chance.

"I trust Dr. Trey Carson and his researchers will be transferred as soon as possible," Galloway conceded.

Samson smiled for the first time. "Just deal with Genteks money Ms. Galloway. They'll be moved by chopper before you can say, 'Profits beyond imagination.'"

"I doubt that severely General."

**ME: What is this Phase One they're talking about? Why are the scientists being removed from the Red Zone? ****What's with Norfolk being mentioned in the story?**

**Questions questions...**

**Okay, I'm putting Ella Garcia and Jacobs McKlusky in. Imagine Evolved infected not by Mercer and instead of having blade arms get something else.**

**Here's what I think: McKlusky can basically turn both of his arms into oversized batons. Trust me, he can put a guy six feet under with 'em. Garcia can manipulate her bodys natural electricity and lethally shock Blackwatch troopers. Or maybe it should be the other way around huh? They can't eat people alive like James or Alex but they heal faster to make up for it. Maybe one or both of them should have a tendril like ability where they can grab someone with oversized handcuffs and spin the unlucky victim around.**

**Not to spoil anything, but we've got a powerful villain that'll be introduced later on. Let's just say *** role as the main antagonists beats Alex Mercers role as primary bad guy in Prototype 2.**

**Got stuff to do, so until later bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ME: For the first time we wont be in New York Zero for this story. Instead we'll be in one place where we get to meet someone**...

_"__Codename: PARIAH ceased any form of biological aging on July-Seventh, Nineteen-Eighty-Seventh. It seems he is now effectively 'frozen' in a sense as even as the days go on he will still be in this current physical state."_

_"Kids stop growing when they turn eighteen."_

He had done the math. If he stopped aging on July 7, 1987, he was thus born July 7, 1969.

It had taken even the one they called "PARIAH" some time to figure it out, but even restrained and locked away in Fort Detrick, Maryland, he still could reach out.

This was his secret.

He had learned he was born in Hope, Idaho. The perfect natural-born carrier of what was known as "Blacklight." His mother was Elizabeth Anne Greene, his father a man known only as "Steve".

He knew his strength. Without even directly intending to five had died because of him.

And all of those deaths occured even though he was imprisioned in what was supposedly the most secure cell ever designed.

Then there was Dr. Alex Mercer. He had broken a vial containing Blacklight. Did the imbecile know how important such a container held?

That wasn't even the worst of Mercers crime. He fought those purified by Blacklight rather than joining them.

_Then he had killed Mother._

Now Alex Mercer had an ally. Sergeant James Heller. Both were fighting to exterminate the virus. Didn't the two know what would become of Earth if the virus unified all of the intelligent species?

Blacklight was pure. Blacklight cleansed. Blacklight quenched even the most minor example of selfishness.

PARIAH knew his purpose; spread the virus and become humanitys leader.

And as soon as he got out of his "home", he would go to this New York and break the chains holding Blacklight.

It would end it all. Humans slaughtered each other for varying reasons. They wouldn't. Humans fought for food. There would be no want. _No_ _want._ Only needs met.

All PARIAH had to do was wait.

**ME: I know, PARIAH is kinda like Prototype 2 Mercer/Albert Wesker in this regard, but the virus has had forty years to warp his mind. So yeah, he's kinda messed up in the head.**

**Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to all current, retired and future members of the United States Armed Forces. Your sacrifices have given me freedoms I would have never have otherwise.**

**O' say can you see?**

**By the dawns early light,**

**What so proudly we hailed at the twilights last gleaming**

**Whose bright stripes and brights stars through the perilous fight**

**Over the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly gleaming**

**And the rockets red glare**

**The bombs bursting in air**

**Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there**

**Oh say does that Star-Spangled Banner yet wave,**

**Over the Land of the Free**

**And the Home of the Brave.**

**Thank the nearest Serviceman/woman you know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**ME: Alright, who's gonna be the main bad guys introduced. Now we get a little bit of a mission for a certain someone. I'm not gonna name him, but his surnames starts with "H" and ends with "R". Hhm, who is it?**

For Sergeant James Heller it was remarkable that they were able to get any fucking resistance members at all. He and Mercer had been a bit of a threat to recruitment efforts; God damn reasonable given how most grown men would piss their pants and run like little kids at his sight, but it wouldn't help bring down Blackwatch and Gentek.

Mercers sister Dana was in charge of briefing the civilians taking up arms, and she was doing a good job. "So let me say it again, we're to avoid shooting any regular troops or cops if possible. Gentek scientists and Blackwatch soldiers are evil and thus legitimate targets, but ordinary military guys probably don't have a clue worth shit about the situation."

"So what?" A man yelled at her. "I nearly starved in one of those cages and those SOB jarheads didn't do a single thing to help me. So fuck them!"

Heller growled and grabbed a certain asshole by his throat. "Listen here pussy, my team got killed because of a fucking car in the Red Zone. You got a cage to sit around in, so shut the fuck up!"

He threw the man down, hard enough he learned his damn lesson but not so hard he'd end up in the ER. Dana shook her head. "I know James, but we need every person we can get."

Before she could continue Danas cell phone started to ring. She picked it up. "Hello? Yeah, but I don't know if these things can-Okay, just wait."

Mercer came in, but before the leader of the rebellion could ask a single question Dana got on her computer. In mere seconds a voice began to be broadcast from the speakers.

"Mercer," the voice began. Whoever the fuck was contacting them had definitely taken steps to disguise himself and the crap kept him anonymous, "before either you or Heller ask, yes I am ARES. Think of me as a good-natured turncoat. I intercepted this transmission. Standby."

"_Romeo_ _Sierra One-One Actual, this is Emperor. Do your read me? Over."_

The message continued to play. _"Roger Emperor, I've got you lima and charlie. Go ahead, over."__  
_

_"How for are you away from Test Site Washington soldier? Over."_

_"We're Oscar Mike sir and we'll bet at Washington soon enough. Would've already gotten there but one of the Gentek vans lost pressure in one of the tires. Had to pump it for 'em, over."_

_"Understood. Report to Red Crown as soon as you're in place Sergeant. Emperor out."_

Whoever "ARES" was knew his shit and showed it. "'Romeo Sierra One-One' is a squad of Blackwatch troopers assigned for bioweaponry testing. And Test Site Washington just so happens to be a park." Bastards. "I'm sending the coordinates now. One of you better get over there before it's too late and whatever Samson's doing at that park, who by the way is 'Emperor'."

"Alright," Heller said. "I don't know who you are ARES, but I'll make sure to give Samson a honest-to-God migraine. Oh and thanks."

"Just make sure to be on your toes Sergeant. ARES out."

Father Guerra looked at him and sighed. "James this is the Yellow Zone. Blackwatch does want it wants around here. You can't stop them?"

"Getting crucified didn't stop Jesus Father," the Marine NCO shot back.

Mercer nodded. "I never really did take the time to read the bible, but if the son of God himself be brutally murdered and rise in less than a week, Heller can stop this."

"What about you Mercer?" Heller asked. The civilians they had recruited glanced at him, expecting an answer.

"I'll go out and make a vigilante nuisance of myself. It'll get Red Crown to focus potential reinforcements on me and give you time to shut down Test Washington."

"Alright," the older of the two most badass individuals known to man replied before turning to Dana. "Gonna need a map."

"Already been sent James," replied Mercers sister. He nodded and checked his phone.

"I'm gonna have to fly," the thirty-five year old said to his "maker". "Oh and might wanna check this out boss."

Mercer nodded as he studied the screen. "I will make sure to go in the opposite direction. And be the center of someones attention."

With that Heller and Mercer walked out of the church. It was darker now as the two took off and glided in separate directions. Eventually he did drop from the night sky and get back on the ground.

The mans radio came alive with traffic. "Red Crown, this is Cottonmouth Six! ZEUS just took out one of my squads, over!"

"Copy that Cottonmouth. Tornados will be sent to your AO immediately. Hold your position and contain ZEUS, say again, hold your position and contain ZEUS."

There was some cursing on Cottonmouths part as Heller chuckled. "Talk shit, get hit asshole." The kid was starting to grow on him now.

The Sergeant walked the last few blocks, briefly glancing up to see Apache gunships fly towards Mercer. He noted the presence of Humvees in the area, clearly indicating whatever the hell would go down was not far off.

His radio crackled once again as he got to the middle of the park, seeing a Gentek van rolling into place. "Red Crown, this is Romeo Sierra One-One Actual. We're at Test Site Washington and are ready to commence controlled release, over."

"Roger One-One. Interrogative; is the area secured? Over."

"Don't worry Red Crown, the suppression platoon has secured the park. None of the civilians or either of the specimens leave without our authorization. Over."

"Understood. Operation Flytrap is approved, say again, Operation Flytrap is approved. Release the Brawlers, over."

Ah fuck. "Roger Red Crown." The door to a van opened, revealing the hideous monster. "Be advised, Specimen One has been releeased. Over."

The thing ran out. Most of the civilians wisely cowered but six got sliced apart by its claws before they could do the same.

Suddenly Hellers anger spiked. He had seen plently of shit in his damn past, but now he made a personal vow to kill all of the "soldiers" in Romeo Sierra One-One.

"Hey asshole!" Heller yelled. The Brawler looked at him. "Yeah, I'm the one who killed your fucking brother with a knife, BITCH!"

The Brawler, now pissed in every sense of the word, went after him. Heller dodged, grabbed a bench, jumped up and smashed it on the assholes head, stunning it and breaking the bench.

"Shit!" one of the Specters cursed. "Red Crown, some civilian just took on the Brawler and is still alive!'

"Romeo-." The realization came in as the woman known only as Red Crown cursed for the first timewith a, "Fuck!"

"Red Crown, this is Emperor!" Samson yelled over Hellers radio as Heller smashed a garbage can into the Brawlers face. "The fuck's going on down there?"

"Sir, POSEIDON is at Test Site Washington. A-."

"Don't await orders! Get the capture team over there before I get to you and make YOU neutralize Heller myself!"

"General, the one team we had available is currently trying to detain ZEUS. Over!"

Heller ignored any further commentary as he continued to fight the Brawler. The lab-born freak occasionally got a hit on him but finally the fight ended as Heller broke off both of its arms and consumed the annoying piece of shit.

As he finished absorbing the Brawlers biomass, he briefly shuddered **(Hey, I can't really find a more accurate description for how he gets his upgrades)**, and when Heller stopped the NCO now had a pair of claws, courtesy of a certain monster.

"Hell fucking yeah," he said. "Now we're talking, I've got the God damn shit!"

"Red Crown, this is Romeo Sierra One-One! POSEIDON just ATE the fucking Brawler! We're gonna need backup, over!"

"One-One, this is Red Crown. I can't get you any reinforcements at this time. Release the other specimen, say again, release the other specimen. Over."

"Copy Red Crown!" With that another Brawler made its presence known to the world.

"C'mere you fugly son of a bitch!" Like its predcessor the monster roared and moved in to engage. Although it was just as enraged as the previous Brawler, Heller had a much easier battle due to his claws and after three mikes consumed the organic killing machine.

"Romeo Sierra One-One, this is Red Crown-."

"Red Crown," the leader of Romeo Sierra One-One said, "POSEIDON just finished off the entree that was Brawler Number Two and is viewing us as the main course! Get the entire division here now!"

"Gonna need more than that," Heller commented as he sprinted forward. The Sergeant tackled his prey, crushed his head with his right claws and consumed the man.

_"So General, when's this 'Flytrap' mission starting?"_

_"Tonight at approximately Nineteen-Hundred Hours Romeo Daylight Time."_

_"Very well sir. Just why are we, um, releasing these things?"_

_"America gets a biological countermeasure against her enemies. Would _you_ want these things on your doorstep?"_

_"I get your point sir."_

With that Heller looked up and saw the remaining members of Romeo Sierra One-One form a perimeter around him. "Romeo Sierra One-One Actual, come in. Over."

"Red Crown, POSEIDON's killed him! We need support!" a soldier yelled.

"Fuck that bitch!" countered another. "We kill him ourselves!"

Three seconds later all eight of them started shooting. Heller dove out of the way and moved for the soldier that had ordered the ill-fated execution. His opponent tried to smack him with the butt of his M4 but failed. The Marine swifted retaliated and slit his throat, afterwhich the man dropped to the ground with his carbine and clutched his neck as he bled out.

"Shit!" the Blackwatch troopers yelled simultaneously.

"Hit the fan," Heller finished. With that he grabbed the closest one by the arm and threw him at a wall. Another one fired a 40mm grenade from his M203 launcher, only for a certain Marine NCO to dodge it and instead hit an abandoned taxi. As the cab turned into a mess of metal and fire, Heller kicked it at the reason for its destruction.

The remaining five wisely attempted to flee. Noticing the two Gentek vans were now retreating from the area, Heller forced one of them to crash into an alley and grabbed the other. Running up a wall and jumping into the park, he promptly tossed it and watched the satisfying explosion.

"Men, on me!" Turning around he saw that he was now surrounded by what he guessed to be the suppression platoon. "Let's kill this bitch!"

Heller shook his head. He saw a lone gunship in the background and smirked.

"Nobody calls me bitch," he growled half-threatingly, half a condemned man humoring his to-be killers.

The assholes merely laughed. "Alright boys!" their leader said. "Ready, aim-."

The Apache fired off at least 19 70mm rockets and Heller smirked as they crashed into at least 21 dicks and obliterated all of them. Their comrades noticed that the helo definitely wasn't on their side, and turned just in time to be killed off by the remaining Hydras.

The pilot jumped out just as a missile hit the Apache, detonating and taking the helicopter with it. Hooded, he nodded at Heller. "I see you've aquired claws."

"I did," Heller admitted. "Thanks and all, but soon I'm gonna be the one saving your ass."

"I appreciate your enthusiasm," Mercer said as he suddenly disguised himself as a Blackwatch grunt, "but we're gonna get spotted if you don't change quickly."

The Sergeant instantly reacted and his appearance was suddenly all but identical to Mercers.

"Mako One-Six," a certain female voice said over the radio, "this is Red Crown. Do you copy? Over."

"Red Crown I copy. Mako One is standing by for orders, over."

"Your platoon is to search the general surroundings for ZEUS and POSEIDON. A F-Twenty-Two Raptor fired off a Sidewinder at a Apache we suspect ZEUS was piloting but he may have escaped. I'll have Dragon send in a few helicopters to aid you but until then you and your tanks are on your own. Over."

"Roger that Red Crown," Mako One-Six replied. "Mako One-Six out."

The four M1A3 "Blackjack" Abrams main battle tanks that made up Mako One showed up, their 120mm smoothbore cannons moving left and right as they scoured the area. Red Crown became helpful for once for the first time all night as four Blackhawks showed up, their search lights brightening the area but still not spotting either Heller or Mercer, both of whom were hiding in a dumpster.

"Alright," Samsons voice announced suddenly. "Both ZEUS and POSEIDON are either dead or they left when we tried to hunt them down. Continue to search but expand to the rest of the Yellow Zone. Moment you find either of those two bastards call me and I'll get the Air Force to sic Warthogs on a particular case of assholes. Emperor out."

"Fuck you too mother fucker."

**ME: Nice one Heller. Hope I didn't screw more than I unscrewed. And thanks to all military personnel who sacrificed their lives to make this story possible.**


	8. Chapter 8

**ME: My loyal fans, this is 1-1 Marines, coming to you live from Canada! To be honest it was so easy to get in (save a annoying guy at the border checkpoint who held up the line) no wonder people wanna invade. It'd be easy (just kidding). Sorry for any mistakes I made grammar and spelling-wise. And we've got two new resistance members with power...**

_"Jacobs!" she screamed. "Jacobs, stay alive God damn it!"_

_Her partner was stuggling to make her wish come true. The fucking Hunter had nearly bitten his arm off, grabbed him by the throat before that and between the two events NYPD Detective Ella Garcia had accidentally shot him in the leg._

_Jacobs McKlusky coughed. Unsurpsining. "Ella-ah _shit_."_

_She leaned down and looked him in the eye. "Stay alive and there'll be more of these to come."_

_With tht she leaned forward and kissed him. Jacobs twitched._

_"Jacobs?" she said, grabbing the man in an effort to shake him but stopping upon realization of what would happen._

_"Hate to tell you on such short notice sweetheart," he grimaced, then smiled despite the pain, "but I'm infected. Shit, _you'll_ be fucking infected! I don't want you to become a _monster_!"_

_Garcia shook her head. "I'll still be me, and you'll still be you._

_Truth be told they somehow both remained themselves. Garcia winced with Jacobs, but somehow she would keep both of them alive if possible, Jacobs if she couldn't get out of the hellhole Manhattan had become._

_"Come on," she said as she helphed him to his feet. "Gotta get out of New York before Blackwatch-."_

_Her sentence was prematurely ended as numerous bullets slammed into her chest. Still clutching Jacobs good right arm, she fell to her knees as she screamed, expecting to die._

_But she didn't. Just as quickly as the assholes had wounded her, Garcia suddenly healed._

_"Assholes," she growled at the soldiers she now knew were her assailants. "Assholes!"_

_She shuddered as he right arm suddenly transformed as what could only be called a long chain with a cuff at the end._

_"Shit!" one of the ten troopers called out. "Lieutenant, that bitch's infected!"_

_Suddenly a new rage overtook her. "I thought I was a cop!" she screamed as her chain-arm reached out, grabbed the offending Blackwatch member by the neck and strangled him. "Not your mother you SOB!"_

_The dead mans comrades opened fire, but their bullets did not have the same effect they normally would have._

_Suddenly Jacobs leaped up from behind her, his arms now looking like oversized batons regular patrolmen had. "Watch what you say to my girlfriend bastards!"_

_The two probably ex-police officers by this point promptly disposed of the remaining soldiers._

_"Alright," Garcia said as she dragged the first of their kills behind a subway train. "For someone with a wrung neck, this piece of shit has some nice stuff."_

_"Yeah," Jacobs commented as he walked over, but she pointed away at a platform. "What?"_

_"Didn't your mom ever teach you to look the other way whenever a lady changes her clothes you pervert?"_

_"We just probably lost our jobs in the city that's now got the title of, 'First victim of biological warfare', and you're complaining about my _natural_ curiosity?"_

_"I just saved your ass, so repay me by not starring at mine."_

Now it had been many days and nights since her and Jacobs transformation at Grand Central.

In spite of its ability to make perfectly fine cops targets for the most advanced military hardware in the world, Blackwatch had failed to surpress the outbreak of the "Mercer Virus". Now NYZ, the city Garcia grew up in and loved had been divided into three areas that all stood apart from the other two.

Although she had never been to the Green Zone, refugees had constantly expressed never-to-be-achieved aspirations of traveling there. Troops and Gentek scientists backed it up by comparing it to Heaven.

Via the tunnels she and her partner had escaped to what used to be the Bronx and Queens, now known only as the Yellow Zone. Trash cans burning to keep men and women warm were commonplace night and day. Checkpoints made travel difficult at best, with Blackwatch infantrymen constantly manning them and additionally on patrol alongside Marines, National Guardsmen and street cops.

The Red Zone was universally defined as Hell itself. Although never looking back following Garcia and Jacobs escape, it had evidently been wise to leave when possible. Military personnel and Gentek researchers dreaded assignments there, while the few civilians that were able to get past the quarintine constantly expressing some form of gratitude for their luck. It would likely remain the center of the worlds zombies conventions for as long as Garcia lived.

Taking time to focus on the present instead of the past, Garcia silently cursed as a Blackwatch group converged on a family.

"Please don't do this!" the Father said pleadingly. "Just let us live, that's all I ask!"

"He's not one of those walking corpse things!" his apparent wife added. "He's not even ten yet!"

"I just need to hear your son talk ma'am," one of the soldiers bluntly inquired. "He either speaks and lives, or doesn't and we cut him down!"

"B-but he's only autistic!" the Father pleaded. "I beg you, he's our only kid!"

The gas-mask wearing monster only shook his head. "Say goodbye." With that he cocked his rifle and signaled for his subordinates to do the same.

Before Garcia could move to stop them, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Looking around she saw Jacobs. "Ladies first Ella."

She nodded, converted her right arm freely and grabbed the lead soldier by the neck.

The man screamed as she lifted him up. The others and the family looked up just in time to see him smashed to the ground.

"Fuck!" one of the troopers cursed. "Red Crown, this is Cobra Three-Three! We've been engaged by unknown hostiles, over!"

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Garcia sarcastically complimented him as she stepped out of their line of fire. Jacobs sprinted at them as his own arms were weaponized and smashed two of the soldiers away.

Before any further action could be taken by either sides, out of the glint of her eye she looked to find Dr. Alex Mercer, the superhuman being that had apparently released the virus and someone else.

Two Blackwatch members looked up like Garcia but were smashed by the landing men before they could roll out of the way. One of their remaining compatriots attempted to radio in the new arrivals but Garcia grabbed him and smashed the unlucky douchebag into a abandoned taxi. The remaining trio was then killed in various gruesome ways by an equal number of gentically enhanced bad asses.

"Let's get the fuck out of sight," the unknown man she now realized was a African-American with a shaved head and in his mid-thirties. Wearing a suitable leather jacket.

They all nodded as the powerful foursome went into the alley. Garcia briefly glanced back to see the family fleeing, the boy whispering a, "Thank you," at his rescue.

Mercer signaled for she and Jacobs to get over to him. "Forgive me if I'm wrong," he began, "but I believe I saved you two over a year ago."

"You did," Jacobs answered.

"I'm sorry we didn't thank you," Garcia said, but Mercer only nodded.

"I've got to ask both of you a favor," the apparent mass murderer continued. "To make a long story I can't truly tell with words, you two'll have to deal with a little discomfort."

"What?" they both asked. The Black man shook his head.

"This shit's rattling, so you two might wanna brace yourselves."

The advice came in handy, for Garcia did not know how she would've otherwise withstood the brief stinging in her arm as well as the torrent of memories.

This man wasn't Dr. Alex Mercer, Head of Gentek Research Division and biggest self-centered sociopath to ever walk the face of the Earth. This _life_ _form_ was Alex Mercer, Number One pain in the ass to the 1st Biological Warfare Command and Gentek.

The slideshow ended, but Garcia was so stunned she would've fallen if the man she now knew to be Sergeant James Heller caught her. Jacobs took over and steadied her.

Expressing her thanks, she turned to Mercer. "So you're starting the Second American Revolution in New York, and you want us to join up and become your personal ass-kickers?"

"That's my job," Heller muttered. "That and second-in-command since I took him on without all this virus shit and fucking lived."

"If I wanted you dead Heller, I would've had you as a late night snack and went on with life."

"I'm in," she said as she shook Mercers hand. She then turned to Heller and shook his as well. "Detective Ella Garcia. Should you still be Mercers right-hand I guess I'm at your service."

"Detective Jacobs McKlusky. Just so you know Ella is my girlfriend and I'll throw your ass in jail if you behave otherwise."

"Glad we've all met each other," Mercer suddenly cut in, "but here comes the rest of Cobra Three!"

At his command they all hid in the alley. Blackhawks swooped in, briefly patroling from the skies before dropping down the remainder of the platoon.

"Cobra Three-Six, this is Castle. Do you read me? Over."

"Solid copy Castle. We're on the ground and looking for hostiles. Send your traffic, over."

"Checkmate wants you to escort a Doctor Trey Carson. Top lab coat in the Red Zone. You and the rest of Cobra'll be flown in by Chinooks, over."

"Roger sir, but one of my squads is down. Please advise, over."

"Some new recruits are being flown in. You're to RV with them back at base and proceed to the Red Zone via the airlift from there. Over."

"Understood. Carson'll be out of there before you know it. Cobra Three-Six out."

Mercer turned to Garcia and the others. "Alright, I'm gonna have to crash that party. Heller, get Garcia and McKlusky back to our little hideout. I'll be back later."

"You're gonna go in there alone?" Garcia asked. "If Manhattan's anything like it was during the outbreak, you'll be eaten alive."

"I survived a nuke," Mercer countered. "And last time I checked I'm in charge."

"Don't worry at all boss," Heller assured him. He then turned to Garcia and Jacobs. "Time for church kids."

She shook her head but smirked to herself. The helicopters picked up Cobra Three and left.

Now it was time. Mercer left for what was probably a Blackwatch base, ableit after disguising himself as a Blackwatch grunt.

Heller silently gestured at Garcia, and she and Jacobs both nodded as he sprinted up a wall.

"Hope you don't mind Mercer, 'cause if you can't you're not gonna stand his sister."

"I can hear you Heller."


	9. Chapter 9

**ME: Alright, time to get to a certain Blackwatcher. Guess who he is...**

**Ah screw it. The guy is Lieutenant Clint Riley. And there's some information on a pet project of a high-level. And Clint's Rooks nephew in my version. I made it that was since they seem to be fairly close to each other despite the rank difference and all.**

"Any idea on whatever the fuck Samson's up to Clint?"

The First Lieutenant sighed. "No sir, er, I mean Uncle." Riley shook his head. "Uncle Doug, whatever the hell that man's up to, it involves the Red Zone."

His uncle and CO, Colonel Douglas Rooks, nodded. "That's pretty clear to me kid. Think, why else would he get Carson and all those other fucking Gentek ghouls out of that hellhole?"

The younger man shrugged. "Even though that's rhetorical boss, he's obviously gonna do something to what's left of Manhattan that'll be too much for those scientests to handle. It's the middle of the week, and already he's pulled out the last of the Marines."

His mothers brother nodded. "Samson doesn't normally give a damn about what happens to anyone who isn't Blackwatch or Gentek. But the Red Zone only has just more than a platoon-sized force guarding the one base we have left on that island."

He then continued. "If Greene was still alive and decided she wanted the good doctor and his teams that place'd be crushed in less than fifteen. The General is having me send over Captain Cross and his company over there to reinforce them. Apparently Carson and his gang still have some experiments to finish or some other scientific bullshit. As soon as they're done-or the CFO of Gentek Galloways delays run out-Colonel Ellis'll send in a chopper and get them out of there. We'll pull whoever was lucky enough to survive and then we have one less big area to worry about."

The junior officer nodded but frowned. "Ellis and his boys have been rather quiet lately. Haven't been seen outside of briefings and whenever they're not waiting to taxi around grunts or shoot missiles at ZEUS and POSEIDON."

"I don't know what's with them either," the Full-Bird admitted. "I haven't seen Ellis on leave for a while. And they're apparently flying in a lot of specialized equipment or something. Don't know what, even my position as Alpha in the Yellow Zone doesn't give me _that_ much influence."

"Or clearance," Riley corrected. "And why did the Pentagon wait for more than a year for this to happen?"

"Don't know," his superior admitted as he checked his watch. "Fuck, we've gotta get back to the command center!"

He nodded and left with the Colonel. Appart from being bumped into by another Blackwatch officer, it was nearly perfect.

"Sorry about that sir," the other man, Second Lieutenant Mark Simon, apologized.

"I should've looked," was all how the other officer replied. There was something wrong about that soldier but he didn't comment.

Riley felt a sudden chill. Whatever would happen this particular Wednesday, it would happen very soon.

**ME: I think it was a little bad on Rileys part to constantly insult and degrade his men, so I kinda scaled that part of his personality down. Don't worry, his sole goal in life is to please his Colonel/Uncle, so don't worry.**

**And what's with Blackwatch Lieutenant Mark Simon?**


	10. Chapter 10

**ME: Okay, here is the unveiling of the true identity of ARES. Not that anyone who's familiar with a certain someone should be surprised...**

It was unsurprising for Alex Mercer that the informant who went by "ARES" to be Captain Robert Cross, a former adversary and later aide. He had done it before and would do it again.

Now, however, there was a new assignment. Alpha Company of one of the two battalions reporting to Colonel Douglas Rooks, call sign "Cobra" was assigned to escort a Gentek scientist known as Dr. Trey Carson and his research team out of the Red Zone.

"Listen up!" Cross briefed the Blackwatch soldiers and Mercer. "Under General Samsons orders the Red Zone is being evacuated, all ground operations to be ended by Sunday before midnight!"

There were cries of, "Finally!" "Thank God!" "Fuck the Red Zone and its bullshit!" until the Specialist glared at the men.

"Don't think we're out of this yet! At the one outpost Blackwatch still has they're evacuating the last five remaining lab coats on that island. We're to reinforce security and allow for their extraction. I want everyone at the helipad ready to leave in five or less! Dismissed!"

With that the company chorused a crisp, "Yes sir!" and left the room. Mercer checked his phone instead. Getting past the standard Blacknet security checks, he was just in time for the latest video briefing.

"Attention!" shouted the top officer of Blackwatch. "My name is Lieutenant General Gordon Samson, call sign 'Emperor.' In addition to being the Commanding General of the First Biological Warfare Command, I have complete OPCON of all forces assigned to the NYZ theater!"

"Now onto the four greatest threats to America confirmed to be operating in the Yellow Zone, half of whom were identified just this morning!" Mercer saw a picture of himself and a very malicious file. "Primary tango is Doctor Alex Mercer, code-named 'ZEUS'. Rogue Gentek scientest, releaser of the Blacklight/Mercer virus and the suspected leader of the resurgent New York rebellion."

Next was his most powerful ally. "Secondary tango is Sergeant James Heller, code-named 'POSEIDON. He is a rogue United States Marine and traitor to the United States as well as an escaped test subject! Gentek has confirmed POSEIDON was directly infected by ZEUS himself. POSEIDON has been confirmed to be in league with ZEUS and is a probable lieutenant."

Then it was the male NYPD detective he had found. "Tertiary tango is Detective Jacobs McKlusky, code-named 'APOLLO'. He's an ex-police officer, terrorist and vigilante. APOLLO is not nearly as dangerous as either ZEUS or POSEIDON but he was confronted in Grand Central Terminal by ten Blackwatch soldiers yet was able to kill them with the help of our last but not least threat."

Now it was the final threat and the only female among them. "Quaternary tango is Detective Ella Garcia, code-named 'ARTEMIS.' The partner of APOLLO prior to her infection, ARTEMIS is just as dangerous as he is, ableit at a longer range."

Mercer felt Samson was looking him in the eye as he stared at the camera. "You all now know your enemies. ROE for all four of these monsters out of a childs dream are simple; upon acquiring of a visual, you are cleared hot to _destroy_ each and everyone of these bastards. Emperor out!"

With that the briefing ended. Having no further place to go, the savior of New York from atomic hellfire made his way upstairs.

Suddenly three Boeing CH-47 Chinook "Thunder" heavy-life helicopters came into view. "Base Yellow-Charlie," a voice said, "this is Weightlifter Three-One. Arriving on site to pickup Cobra. Requesting permission to land, over."

"Weightlifter Three-One," came the response, "this is Base Yellow-Central. You are cleared to land, over."

"Roger."

Mercer turned to see the assembled Alpha Company. "Alright!" Cross said as he made his presence known. "Once we get our boots on the ground, we're in the Red Zone! Anything that isn't human is hostile, so shoot anything out of Resident Evil! Don't let these things bite you and stick to MREs for food!"

With the the silver-streak in black hair Captain as well as the only man-eater in the group and Third Platton boarded the first of the helicopters. It would've been spacious had it not been for the presence of forty-two other individuals taking seats as well.

"Base Yellow-Central, this is Weighlifter Three-One. All passengers accounted for. Need clearance for takeoff, over."

"Copy Three-One. Get out and good luck in Hell-um, I mean the Red Zone. Yellow-Central out."

Mercer gripped the M4 carbine in his hands tightly. He didn't need the light weapon, but he needed to play the role of Blackwatch Lieutenant Mark Simon until he got to consume Carson. And possibly his team.

The trip passed in relative silence. Mercer didn't even know they were nearing what used to be Manhattan until the pilot got on the radio.

"Red Crown, this is Weighlifter Three-One. We're feet wet and should be landing in about two mikes, over."

"Roger Three-One."

Whatever peace the Chinook had evaporated as its passengers prepared for insertion in the feared Red Zone.

Suddenly the pilot panicked. "Aw shit! Multiple flyers, say again, multiple flyers!"

Despite the subsequent evasive maneuvers and machinge gun fire there soon was a distinctive beeping from the cockpit. "Fuck, can't maintain God damn altitude! Mayday, mayday, mayday! This is Weightlifter Three-One-."

The Chinook then unceremoniously crashed.

**ME: Will our hero(es) survive? Will this be the end? Where is the one last base in all of the Red Zone?**

**Oh, and just as a minor edit that I'm too lazy to put in the previous chapters since I'd have to rewrite them from scratch. Red Zone is Manhattan with all its mindless infected. Yellow Zone is Long Island, Brooklyn, Queens, Bronx, all that good stuff. Green Zone is none other than lucky Staten Island.**

**There's a meeting going on where I'm staying, so now I'm getting hungry since it's past 1200 Hours here. But I can't have lunch for nearly an hour. MUST RESIST TEMPTATION TO BECOME ALEX/JAMES AND EAT PEOPLE!**

**Any suggestions?**

**Why does Samson want everyone out of the Red Zone by the end of the week?**


	11. Chapter 11

**ME: Alright, let's see what happened to Cross and Mercer...**

Captain Robert Cross never was one for wearing headgear. Truthfully he normally didn't need the extra protection considering the Infected weren't prone to learning to aim for the head-they just mindlessly grabbed at the unlucky-and he liked having better vision, but this particular Wednesday he decided to wear his standard uniform as well as a helmet covered by a hood and supplemented by a gas mask.

That proved to be the reason he wasn't killed like an entire platoon of his men.

"Cross! Cross!" he blinked and saw Mercer "dressed" as 2nd Lieutenant Simon. Whatever "ZEUS" was apparently he somehow had grown to care for his former archnemesis.

"I'm awake," the Captain calmly responded as he blinked off the remaining effects of the crash.

"Cobra Six," a women spoke to him via his radio, "this is Red Crown. Radio check, over."

Then he answered, motioning for the man-eater that survived with him to keep quiet. "Red Crown, this is Cobra Six. I read you five-by-five. Interrogative: All due respect, where the fucking hell did I land? Over."

"Cobra Six, your chopper crash landed in Peter Detmold Park. You're within walking distance of Base Red-Central, over."

Cross smiled, knowing he was only about a klick from the one entrance to the former United Nations headquarters. "Copy Red Crown. I'm the only one of Cobra that survived. I'll make my way and RV with my men ASAP, over."

"Understood Cobra Six. Good luck, out."

With that he shut down the link and turned to Mercer. "Alright ZEUS-or Mercer-do your thing and get Carson but try to avoid killing any more of my men. I don't really give a shit about base security but try and keep to the Infected for regeneration."

Blacklight itself nodded. "Got it. Thanks for the ride, but I've got things to do. And try to stay alive, the resistance needs you."

Before either of the two men could do anything else, a distinctive groaning came from the cockpit.

Cross turned on his heel, custom Mk. 19 and stun baton at the ready. His eyes settled on the sole surviving pilot of Weightlifter Three-One.

"Ugh," the man said as he came to and took in the scene. "Shit, I thought I'd make it through-."

The remaining cockpit glass was suddenly shattered by a larger than average Brawler. Cross knew from having to deal with a escaped specimen that it was a Chief variant, able to control the lower ranking ones.

The thing bit into the pilots right arm, the man screaming in response. Not wanting the man to be in any more pain, Cross put his stun baton in his left hand and the Captain then withdrew a pistol from a dead soldier with his right. Five 9-mm rounds to the head later the flyboy was put out of his misery.

The Chief Brawler dropped its would-be meal and roared. Not even blinking the Specialist further enraged it by emptying the remaining two-thirds of his magazine.

"You just poked the Hornets nest twice," Mercer observed in a witty fashion.

Cross grunted, ejected the empty magazine but before he could do anything else the entire wreck rose in the air.

"Fuck."

The loading ramp popped off. At that Captain and deadly carnivore jumped out.

_Holy shit._

In addition to their leader the Brawler pack had four of the things. They dropped what was left of the chopper and formed up behind the Chief, growled distinctly at the two.

"Go," Mercer said as he threw a carbine at him followed by spare magazines. "I'll deal with these five."

Cross only nodded as he put the magazines in his vest, found that he couldn't take any more, then promptly put the M4 on his back and ran.

"Cobra Six," came the voice of his XO, "this is Cobra Five. Sir, rest of the company are at Red-Central. Awaiting orders, over."

"Cobra Five, this is Cobra Six." Cross gritted his teeth as he dealt with six Walkers. "Secure the perimeter. None of that freak show is to get in, over."

"Roger Boss. Don't worry, place is sealed tight. Cobra Five out."

Uttering every curse he knew the Captain fought his way through the Infected. Lead, electricity and explosives didn't stop them from going after him, so he simply cleared a path and made his way through it.

After what seemed like hours Cross finally made it to Base Red-Central. The locked-down area looked just as bad as the rest of Manhattan. Four fifty-cals, barbed wire and a wall, a gate made of pure steel-

_And to think diplomats met to solve the worlds problems here._

Cross failed to comment any further as he linked up with the remainder of Alpha Company. "Need a sitrep!" he yelled to his second as he knocked over a former garbage man with his grenade launcher,

"We've suffered heavy casualties sir!" was the response as three of Ex-Garbage Mans friends were cut down.

"Anyword on Carson and his team?" Cross asked hurriedly as he stunned a Walker then kicked it away.

His answer came from the scientist. "Blackwatch, Cobra-whatever it's Doctor Carson. We've got only five more minutes left until Red-Epsilon and myself finish transferring our experiment data. Please keep the Infected away, um, over?"

The officer sighed. "Got it Dr. Carson. As soon as your precious info is on some God damn flash drives, tell me and I'll call for a helicopter. Cobra Six out."

Cross shut down the link and opened a new one. "Emperor, this is Cobra Six. Dr. Carson'll be ready to leave in about five mikes. Please advise, over."

The General was prompt. "Alright Cobra Six. Keep him and Research Team Red-Epsilon alive. Any of them die and Genteks board'll be all over our asses, over."

"Glad to know that sir. Cobra Six out."

Cross turned to find one of his men, the soldiers weapon jammed, overwhelmed by the zombies that were the Red Zones population. Sighing he fired off a 40 Mike-Mike and silenced his screams.

"Flyers!" the Captain in charge of Red-Central yelled to the lucky men _inside_ the perimiter Cobra had established. With that Cross shook his head and turned just as a certain someone consumed R-Cs CO.

After Mercer took control of his new form, he got on the radio. "Cobra Six, get ready to withdraw! I'll open the gate!"

The remainder of his troops sighed in relief and rushed in through the opening. As soon as they were all in Cross locked down the weakest part of Base Red-Central and fired the last of his current mag into the scanner.

There was sudden screaming over the radio. "Blackwatch, this is Field Research Team Red-Epsilon! Doctor Carson is, er, pinned under something too heavy for us to lift in the lab! Must've been all this Infected! Please help!"

Mercer/Red-Central Captain reacted in seconds. "Alright, I'll get over there. Let a real man handle this cupcake."

The shapeshifter walked in and entered the base. As the doors shut behind him Cross noted the distinctive .50 turrets ceased to make any noise.

"Shit!" a new voice said. "Red Crown, this is Romeo-Charlie! Base fifties are offline, say again, base fifties are offline! Interrogative: When's that fucking chopper getting here God damn it? Over."

"Romeo-Charlie, this is Red Crown. Standby, aerial transport has been dispatched and is now enroute for extraction. ETA seven mikes, over."

There was distinctive cursing from whoever had radioed Red Crown. Cross merely motioned for his men to go inside as he opened the door.

"Don't worry sir," the leader of the remaining guards informed the Captain. "We'll go in last. Least we can do."

The Specialist merely nodded. The last of Cobra now in relative safety, he walked in.

Before he could ask the troopers on security detail to follow, the gate broke down and Infected swarmed them.

It would one of his most shameful actions but Cross had no choice. Closing the door he then promptly put thirty 5.56 NATO rounds into the scanner. Then hit it with a overcharged blow from his stun baton and kicked it.

"Should do the trick sir," his XO First Lieutenant Cletus Ranson commented. Cross merely nodded as he tuned out the screams of the dying and got on a higher-level frequency.

"Emperor, this is Cobra Six! I've lost over half of my men, say again, I've lost over half of my men! Interrogative: What's the fucking ETA for our rescue? Over!"

"Cobra Six, this is Emperor. Only four more mikes to go, say again, only four more mikes to go. Get Dr. Carson and his ghouls on the helipad IMMEDIATELY, over!"

Cross silently shook his head as he answered. "Affirmative sir. Cobra Six out."

He got on the radio. "Dr. Carson, are you there? Over."

"Um, I am Captain. The soldier that rescued me is, uh, dead. But I got my research!"

"Roger. Get your ass and those of your team upstairs, Infected are gonna kick in the door pretty soon, over."

"Okay."

Mercer was playing his part too well.

**ME: Okay, Galloway will be pissed if she figures out what happened to one of Genteks top scientists. Looks like we have one less evil Doctor to worry about. Suggestions are appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

**ME: Okay, Dr. Carson is now a mere memory/form, so what's next?**

**Now we got to a certain someone who draws strength not from complicated viruses but a computer. Hhm...**

_"Fuck."_

That word was not needed for Dana Mercer, sister of Alex Mercer, but she said it anyway.

Even though there was an increasing amount of firewalls and various other military-grade security measures being used to defend Blacknet, Dana still was able to get in.

She knew more than any person wanted to know about Blackwatch.

"Found any Watch shit your brother'll be interested Dana?" Sergeant James Heller, a Marine infected by her brother personally.

"Too much," replied she. "Too fucking much."

Alex, her man-eating, shapeshifting sibling, calmly walked into the room. "I'm back Dana. Got Dr. Carson. What've you been up to?"

She sighed. "Okay, Samson is Blackwatchs large and in charge guy, but he mainly sticks to the Green Zone. So unless we can get to Staten Island he's out of the resistances reach."

Alex nodded. "Thanks anyway sis."

"Wait!" she called out. "But I've got five officers of varying influences that may or may not be the key to his office."

Jacobs McKlusky, an ex-cop who literally at times had batons for arms, nodded. "Who are the bastards?"

"First up is Colonel Douglas Rooks," she said as she brought up his file. "AKA 'Checkmate'."

"Fucker tried to kill me in the lab," James commented.

Ignoring the banter, Dana continued. "Rooks commands the First Brigade Combat Team of the local division and is the de facto Alpha male for the Yellow Zone. Tough, enthusiasthic and quick-minded. I don't think he knows about Genteks tests, so I believe we should go after the other guys."

The next soldier was a much younger man with a crewcut. "First Lieutenant Clint Riley, call sign 'Castle'. He's Rooks nephew and personal aide. Could help us get to Rooks and find out more about Blackwatch but just as a side note he's only twenty-five."

Alex nodded impassively. "If I have to consume him I will, but I see you have a crush on Riley Dana."

She frowned and rose both of her middle fingers in response. "Moving on, there's Colonel Daniel Ellis, the CO of Blackwatchs CAB and thus a high-ranking member of New Yorks aviation community. He goes by 'Skylord' for obvious reasons. Once flew a helicopter with his eyes closed."

"Yipee," Ella Garcia, another former police officer, congratulated sarcastically. "I bet he did it with his feet."

"Then there's Lieutenant Colonel David Cantrell," said Dana as she ignored the witty remarks. "Known over the radio as 'Rancher' and Rooks second-in-command. From Montana and thus has a very easy-to-identify accent. Might be easier it we get Cantrell to learn about what the Hell's going on around here."

"Thanks, but what about the last one?" inquired Father Luis Guerra.

"First off, pardon my French but I'm a little fucking tired of people interrupting my damn briefing," Dana snapped. "Second off, the guys name is Lieutenant Colonel Ethan Collins. Called 'Tower' for some strange reason and commands the First Battalion of Colonel Rooks BCT. I really don't know anything about him beyond this, so damn, I don't give a fucking shit if either you or James kills him Alex."

"Nice work Dana," Alex said. "Good briefing."

Danas eyes widened. "One last thing! They're planning some mission that involves helicopters. Pilots are getting harder to find and they've airlifted in a lot of special weaponry. Before any of you guys ask, they're calling it this one wierd name. Can't-wait, it's 'Red Fire'."

"Any idea on what it fucking means?" James asked bluntly.

"I've got a few clues," answered Dana. "Apparently Samson is a big Tom Clancy fan and there's this one novel he wrote, 'Red Storm Rising'. Could be some fucked-up way of announcing his hobby but then again the Red Zone has been evacuated. Whatever Operation Red Fire is, it probably has something to do with what's left of Manhattan."

**ME: Gee, wonder what Red Fire's about? After all, that island is a biological wasteland...**


	13. Chapter 13

**ME: Alright, it's time we all paid General Samson a visit. It's Sunday, before any of you ask yes four certain Infected people have been getting the man a lot of heat. And we gets more clues about Operation Red Fire.**..

"You sure your men are ready for this Skylord?" Lieutenant General Gordon Samson asked.

"Affrimative Emperor," the Colonel replied. "Sir, I've inspected the helicopters personally. The rockets are all gonna do precisely what needs to be done. Still awaiting your command, over."

"We've still got twenty mikes until midnight," said Samson. "Now that your fleet of birds is at the ready, I'll check on everyone else. Emperor out."

With that he shut the link and got the USS _Mount_ _Whitney_ (LCC-20), flagship of the naval assets of NYCOM. "Nevada, this is Emperor. Radio check, over."

"Emperor, this is Nevada. We have you loud and clear General. Send traffic, over."

"I need to talk to Scaler ASAP. Critical communications, over."

"On it sir, please standby. Over."

True to her word the communications officer got him to Vice Admiral Joseph King, the top naval officer of NYZ. "This is Scaler. Reporting as ordered Emperor. Go ahead sir, over."

"Confirm that your vessels and all Marine/Navy aviators are ready to do their parts of Operation Red Fire, over."

"Confirmed General. Ordance has been loaded and we have all targets acquired. Over."

"Copy that. Standby for official orders. Emperor out."

Then he made his final call to an Air Force officer. "Leveler, this is Emperor. Interrogative: Are your bombers ready for this? Over."

"They are Emperor. Give me the order right now sir and they'll all be airborne in two mikes. They'll fly off on command, over."

"Very well then. Next time I call it will be to initiate your part of Red Fire, out."

**ME: Why is Samson getting on the radio with all these guys? And what is this Red Fire still?**


	14. Chapter 14

**ME: Time for more unscrewing. In fact, there are so many other things I should unscrew; Mass Effect 3, Tom Clancys EndWar by David Michael (Both novels, especially "The Hunted", now strike my brain as something written in a kindergarten) and (I'm a guy, so this one is natural OKAY?) Twilight. But I (thankfully) never got into that sparkling idiot and his "stories", never was that big of a Mass Effect fan, and it's been a while since I read either of the EndWars. And now with that off my chest we go to one of my favorite Blackwatch characters.**

"Checkmate!" came his nephew Clints urgent voice. "This is Castle! Please respond immediately, over!"

Colonel Douglas Rooks wasted no time doing as asked. "Castle, this is Checkmate. Before you ask, confirm what the fucking hell is going on God damn it!"

The Lieutenant didn't even wait for an "over". "Lots of choppers are taking off from Juliet Foxtrot Kilo! They're all from Ellises CAB but there's some sort of special weaponry on the things!"

"How so?"

"They're all armed to the teeth with some wierd-ass rockets! Don't look like the standard shit, over!"

"Copy that. Keep me posted Clint, and thanks. Over."

"Roger Uncle. Out."

With that Rooks got to his feet. Ever since Heller had gotten out of Koenigs lab there was nothing but pure havoc and mayhem-mainly for his brigade.

Numerous Apaches and Blackhawks were clearly getting airborne. No one on the streets knew what was going on and his radio was filled with panic.

He did what any self-respecting officer would do.

"Red Crown, this is Checkmate. My troops have eyes on numerous helicopters taking off from JFK International. Please advise, over."

"Checkmate, this is Red Crown. You fail to possess clearance, over."

He snarled. "Red Crown, I just need to know what the fuck they're doing. Over!"

"No-can-do Checkmate. Out."

He got out of his office and to the roof. The Colonel neglected to bring binoculars, but if his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, he could see all he needed to.

The choppers fired off rockets at distant targets in the Red Zone.

What was formerly Manhattan would be burned in merely a few hours if he wasn't hallucinating from lack of sleep.

**ME: Oh no! Red Zone's on fire! Why are they burning Manhattan NOW? Seriously, they had more than a year to do it...**


	15. Chapter 15

**ME: Alright, the Red Zones under attack and all. Let's see how the resistance is reacting to it...**

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

No other words could describe NYPD Detective Jacobs McKluskys feelings on how Blackwatch was burning down the island he used to call home.

Rockets slammed into buildings, streets, parks-Nothing was safe from their bombardment. Nothing was sacred enough to be protected by the fires.

More from the assembled fleet swooped down and unleashed a barrage of hell onto Manhattan. What was left of the oldest borough of New York City would not survive.

As the helicopters finished their assault and pulled away, F/A-18s from the five _Nimitz_-class aircraft carriers rose up and made their way over the city. A new series of explosions lit up the night as what skyscrapers remnants finally crashed down.

Dana had revealled the USS _Wisconsin_ (BB-64) had been reactivated and had joined the flotilla merely hours ago. Whoever had brought her out of retirement had done their job well as even he could see each of her 9 410mm cannons fire off shells-and they did their job just like they did during World War II.

As the cruise missiles leveled the majority of the few remaining buildings, McKlusky thought it was over.

Wrong.

He could see the distinctive B-52s in the distance as they each dropped three bombs.

And he could definitely see mushroom clouds.

_Fuck._

**ME: Okay, what just happened? Why did they choose to initiate Operation Red Fire NOW? Mushroom clouds? Is this the end of our heroes (wow that was cheesy even for me).**


	16. Chapter 16

**ME: Had a muffin for breakfast. OORAH! Now we're back to the Yellow Zone, where you sleep on your couch, get bioweaponry tests in your neighborhood and the local cops are largely gone because of some evil guys in black. And Heller'll get some powers later on. I had to finish up quick since I have a big day tomorrow with little to no chance of updating.**

"Does anyone have the slightest fucking clue what the Hell just went down?" Sergeant James Heller asked.

"I don't," replied Dana as she sat down in a chair. "Blackwatch must be onto us given their heavier encryption shit reared its ugly head just this week."

"It's pretty obvious why Samson has done this," Mercer, Danas sister and leader of the resistance spoke up. "Without the Chernobyl Manhattan became he now can focus soley on the Green and Yellow Zones."

"But how can we fight them now?" inquired Father Guerra. "They're not distracted, they have thousands upon thousands of soldiers while we have only fifty fighters spread across the YZ."

"More ass-kicking for us then," Heller half-consoled, half-joked.

There was a distinctive beeping. The Marine NCO turned to find Dana bringing up "Ares", an informant that Mercer informed him, Father, Dana and the ex-cop couple was an elite Blackwatch Captain Robert Cross.

"Mercer, Heller," the disguised voice began. "Samson's bringing everything he can to fight you two. Already he's having Gentek start this new program. Thing is even I don't know what the hell it is-I'm already liable to get shot right now. But he's still having them play around with Infected."

"How?" Heller asked. "Mother-fucker just burned Red until there wasn't a damn thing left of that island."

"There are these underground structures. Watch calls 'em 'lairs'. Those areas crawl with zombies and are the ideal set for a apocalypse film-if you like getting eaten."

"And how does this effect us?" Mercer asked.

"Remember the Chief Brawler back in the Red Zone Mercer? Turns out R-And-D wants one captured and dissected so the scientists can figure out what gives them control over the lower ones. I believe if Blackwatch gets a pack of those damn things under control, Samson'll sic 'em on anyone that challenges him and shows their face in the process."

"Roger that. Thanks for the info Ares."

"No-shit, gotta fucking go. Out."

With that the conversation ended. "Would've been useful if Cross told us where to find the assholes and their little science fair."

"James," a certain ex-college student asked, "know those trucks with the computers?"

"Yeah," he admitted, "but if you think I'm gonna hack 'em-all due respect Miss Mercer-fuck off. I hate computers."

"I'll hack the Blacknet terminals Heller," the older of the Mercers calmed him. "Just make sure no one gets suspicious."

With that the top two badasses in NYZ left the church, both masquerading as Blackwatch troopers. It was a little bit more difficult to find the damn thing given they were restricted to walking to avoid attracting unnecessary attention but finally they got to a terminal.

"I'll keep 'em distracted Mercer," Heller said. With that he approached the fireteam guarding the truck. "Can any of you believe what happened?"

"No we can't sir." He must've eaten an officer. "I wonder why Samson chose to burn that place down just last midnight of all times."

"I'm doing a bit of questioning. My CO doesn't have time to get a physchologist or any of that BS so I'm on polling duty if I say so myself. Trying to measure the effects"

Talk continued from the four. The youngest of soldiers humorously complained rather darkly that he never got to be in Times Square. The most seasoned and aged expressed pure relief at never having to face the Red Zone again, while the other two merely expressed frustration at not, "Getting any God damn entertainment out of those fucking fireworks since I was on patrol on the other side of the Zone with him (the other man)."

"Good to get some feedback," Heller hastily finished as Mercer gestured for him to leave. "Now I need to move on."

"Need our names Lieutenant?" one of them asked.

"Negative. This is all anonymous."

With that the Sergeant immediately hauled his ass over to his "maker." "You got anything?"

"No. Couldn't get clearance. But I have a name; Corporal Jeffrey Faloso. He's a fireteam leader that's been assigned to some capture mission."

"I'll have your sister all over that fucks ass," he said. "Figuratively of course."

With that Heller called Dana as soon as they were out of the public eyes. "Dana, I've got a name. Corporal Jeffery Faloso. Your brother said he's in charge of this fireteam on a capture mission."

"Corporal Faloso, got it." There was a two mike wait. "Okay, he's currently pulling checkpoint duty."

Before anything else could be done Heller suddenly dropped to his knees as a huge headache hit him like a fucking freight train on steroids. A "ring" went from him out towards the rest of NYZ.

_Am I fucking seeing things now?_

"Heller!" Mercer yelled as he helped him to his feet. "What happened?"

"Guys," Danas voiced traveled from his dropped phone to them, "what the fuck is going on?"

Just as Heller thought up an answer a much larger ring came back to him.

He grabbed his damn cell. "Headache, rings...Shit, I don't remember eating drug addicts!"

One of Mercers intense blue eyes lit up suddenly. "Dana, where is this guy stationed?"

"He's currently at some checkpoint in what's left of Flushing. Sending coordinates now. And is James okay? Sounds like he's going through some mid-life crisis."

"Very funny little girl," Heller shot back, earning some foul cursing.

"We've got this Dana, thanks. Stay safe." With that Mercer hung up and handed Heller his phone before taking out his own.

"Alright Heller, time to get to the top of a tall-enough building."

"Now?" Was Blacklight itself insane? "Near all these trigger-happy bastards?"

"They wont be focused on the skies. Now come on."

The two ran up a wall at that. Surprisingly no one seemed to notice two man-eating carnivores going up a building. Just as Heller got to the top Mercer put a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, now concentrate really hard. Try and send out one of those 'rings' as you call it."

The Marine raised a finger at this but did as asked. A pulse went out. After a short wait it came back.

"It just got back," said he.

"From where?"

"North, where Queens is."

Mercer smiled. "Son of a bitch, I think you've got sonar my good man."

Heller widened his eyes. He checked the map. "Let's not jump to conclusions. How much of a window do we have until this Faloso douchebag closes it?"

"Ten minutes. We'll confirm there."

With that Mercer led the way. As the two perched on a building Heller decided to send out a "ping" to determine whether or not his life just got easier.

Another ring came back to him from a certain soldier whose skeletal system was visible unlike the eight other ones in his squad.

"How do we get to him without getting a strike flight on our ass?" the noncommissioned officer inquired. "Jesus, last one nearly shot my skin off!"

"I'll create a distraction," Mercer said. Before he explained further the younger man grabbed a brick and threw it at a car.

"Hope Geico can save fifteen-percent at least," Heller murmured as he dropped down and shifted into that of a ordinary trooper. As the Blackwatch troops all focused on the unlucky car whose noise was unappreciated universally, Heller grabbed the one he was looking for just as Mercer did the same to a random soldier.

He broke Falosos neck before the Corporal could as much as squeak.

_"Faloso, this ain't Basic. Pull shit and you get eaten by a zombie."_

_"I know that Sarge. But I was off-duty. Can't a guy relax?"_

_"If you want to relax, I'll feed your ass to the Infected myself. You can relax all you want in Hell if you let that happen."_

"Damn, someone wouldn't have lasted during prohibition," Heller commented to himself.

"Constrictor Three-One," a voice came over his radio, "this is Constrictor Five. Confirm you are currently on checkpoint duty, over."

"Constrictor Five," another said-Heller realized it was Mercer, having eaten the Sergeant, "this is Constrictor Three-One Actual. Confirmed , I say again, confirmed . Lieutenant, we're at the checkpoint. Go ahead sir, over."

"Roger that Sergeant. Two Razorbacks are en route to your position, say again, two Razorbacks are en route to your position. ETA four mikes, over."

"Copy sir. Standing by for pickup, over."

"Understood Three-One. Get ready for the capture mission and good luck. Out."

The M2 Bradlies showed up sixty seconds late but it didn't bother Heller very much as he got in the lead one with Mercer and the late Falosos team mates.

"Constrictor Five, this is Constrictor Three-One Actual. My squad's in the victors and we're Oscar Mike. Over."

"Acknowledged. RV with the Captain upon arrival, over."

"Get with the Captain when we get there, wilco. So Koenig really wants one of these things on the slab?"

"Three-One, this is Constrictor Six. I heard what you said. Company's only to tranquilize a damn specimen and wait for the Gentek nerds to show up and cart it out. None of us have clearance for who takes it apart. So watch yourself. Constrictor Six out."

_How about I release this thing on your coward asses instead, huh? See how you like it when a monster has you for lunch._

The rest of the trip went by in silence. The IFV suddenly halted.

"Alright y'all, we're here. I don't know but this vehicle handles just like my truck back home," the driver said in a distinctive accent.

"I'm pretty sure your pickup didn't have mutant freaks throwing themselves all over it while this guy had to fend them off with a Two-Forty man," replied the gunner.

"Then you haven't even met my cousins-."

"Bertram, shut the fuck up before I put a Twenty-Five Mike-Mike in your head and skull-fuck you with it."

Heller ignored the chatter as he made his way down into the lair. It station had seen better days for sure, and made the Yellow Zone even more dangerous.

"Constrictor Three-One, this is Constrictor Three-Six. Tell me you guys are here, over."

"Roger Three-Six. We're in the lair now. Awaiting orders, over."

"Get your ass to my location NOW! We just got a Chief Brawler and I need to get this place secured so we can get it and ourselves out of this fucking hell-hole, over."

"Copy sir. We're two mikes away, out."

"Arlight men!" Mercer said, still in the form of the Sergeant. "Rest of the platoon just caught a specimen and we need to make sure it stays that way so we can blow this fucking popsicle stand up! Am I clear?"

"Yes Sergeant!" they all sounded off.

"Faloso, take point. I'll cover your six."

"Roger," Heller said.

With that the squad moved in just as the radio came alive.

"Constrictor Three-Six, this is Red Crown. Provide sitrep, over."

"Red Crown, I lost Three-Five and a lot of my men! I got my last squad down here but we need more backup! Send reinforcements, over!"

"Roger. Standby, over."

"FUCK!"

Heller and Mercer made it to the site just as the profanity was uttered. Fifteen soldiers were making a apparent last stand around a Gentek cage as the Lieutenant noticed them and sighed in relief.

"Finally you people showed up! Get over to the MG section and-."

A series of sparks came from the cage. The junior officer turned his head. "Aw, shit!"

The man didn't even had time to reload as the Chief Brawler freed itself and made the platoon leader of Constrictor Three a meal.

"Now Heller!" Mercer yelled.

Heller then revealed himself as the Second Most Badass Badass did the same and promptly disposed of seven shocked troopers.

"Red Crown! Specimen is loose and ZEUS and POSEIDON-."

The soldier was cut off as the Chief Brawler promptly stomped him into the ground. Four suddenly showed up and on the Chiefs orders promptly slaughtered the remaining troops.

"Five on two?" Mercer asked. "Plus all the other Walkers and the lesser Infected?"

"Those things are guiltless and easy MREs," Heller responded. "But that asshole and his pack? Fuck me."

As if in response to the Marines request, the Chief and subordinate Brawlers lept at the two, clawing and snarling various threats.

Heller was able to bring two down before, yet both were killed in one-on-one fights and the Chiefs presence somehow enhanced the lessers perfomance. Cursing a whole dictionary, he fell back with Mercer.

Time to heal himself. The Walkers swiped at him pitifully while the others simply grabbed. He and a certain man in a hoodie casually ate them or simply cut them down.

No memories. Nothing but biomass.

He felt a strange feeling in his right arm. As he consumed a Walker for the umpteenth time, he got something he didn't have before

_Blade_ _arm._

**(ME: I know this isn't like the game, but come on Mercer fails to infect Gallagher in this version. I had to do SOMETHING. Excuse me for not being Captain America.)**

"Oh damn," Heller said. "Now's the time for some real damage!"

With that he faced the Chief Brawler. Already the thing and its pack and gone through their fair share of lower-level mutants and the beasts roared as they charged at him.

Grunting fiercely he then sliced away at the Chief. The other Brawlers jumped at him and Mercer everytime they attacked their leader but the four could wait until the top dog was dealt with.

Finally after repeatedly slashing at the damn piece of shit Heller absorbed the thing.

He felt strange. Shapeshifting his right arm back to normal, for reasons even he didn't know he raised both of his hands at the Brawlers.

The quartet suddenly stopped making any sort of noise, lowering themselves obediently. Heller soon realized consuming their leader made him from Number One Enemy of Pack to Number One _in_ Pack.

"Well well Mr. Heller," Mercer commented in a witty/annoying fashion. "It appears your application as chief star for the Dog Whisperer has been approved.

A platoon of Blackwatch troopers suddenly marched in, ruining any chance to lighten the mood. "Primary and secondary tangos spotted! Take them down!"

Heller leaped out of the way, pissed off at still having to deal with bullets.

"Finish this!"

The pack obeyed and leaped at the soldiers. The men didn't stand a chance with four of the Brawlers ripping at them as well as him and Mercer joining the fray.

"Constrictor Five, this is Constrictor Six. Provide sitrep, over." Twenty seconds. "Constrictor Five, this is Constrictor Six. Interrogative: What the fuck happened to Constrictor Three? Over." Fifty seconds after that the Captain continued with a, "Constrictor Five, this is-. Ah, FUCK!"

Heller smirked as he made his way up with Mercer and his pack. "Emperor, this is Constrictor Six! Sir, we've lost Constrictors Two, Three and Five. Status of Chief Brawler specimen is unknown, say again, status of Chief Brawler specimen is unknown. I need more men General! Over."

"Pull back Captain!" Samson said as Heller and Mercer burst out of the ground and made short work of the unlucky men on guard. "I've got two Alpha-One-Zeros on standby, they'll take out the lair as well as ZEUS and POSEIDON! Over."

"Roger that sir, out." With that that the remaining soldiers turned and ran.

"Fuck," Heller cursed. "Never thought I'd say this but I hate the fact we've got Warthogs on our ass."

Mercer didn't add anything as the two luckily made it out just as the A-10 Thunderbolt "Warthog" IIs each dropped eight guided bombs and fired off numerous 30mm cannon rounds that brought down Hellers pack.

"Damn sad."

"How? We just escaped what would be certain death without Blacklight."

"I never even taught those puppies how to fetch."

**ME: Okay, looks like precision munitions don't work against Prototypes. Samson's obviously super pissed-off by this point, so he'll do anything he can to put Mercer and Heller in badly-made coffins.**

**Sorry if this is bad or anything, but I've got a cold/sniffles from being up north. Plus I kinda have to hit the hay as they say in the country earlier.**


	17. Chapter 17

**ME: Okay, Samson has gotten really pissed off because of Mercer and Heller. This kinda screws up the mission order a bit but I don't care.**

Moving unnoticed amongst the crowd was something ZEUS-Blacklight itself had its life mainly occupied by explosions and gunfire-appreciated, but his phone ringing made him risk it all.

"Dana?"

"Alex, James!" his makers sister shouted.

"What's wrong?"

"Ares told me Samson sent in Collins battalion! They must've noticed this place is basically resistance HQ!"

"Hang on," Mercer said. "We'll be there soon."

"No!" Danas voice was filled with worry. "I called you to make sure you'd stay away Alex!"

"And let you get killed with Father Guerra and the others for helping us?" Heller shot back suddenly. "Screw that!"

Mercer merely nodded and hung up. "We've got a few minutes until Blackwatch burns that church to a crisp."

There was no further need for talk as the took off for the church.

"Tower, this is Rattler Six. We've secured a perimeter-aw, shit! SHIT!"

"Rattler Six, this is Tower. The fuck's going on down there?"

"We've been engaged by Artemis and Apollo! Send backup!"

"Roger. Air support and additional ground forces are Oscar Mike. You're cleared hot, over."

"I'll show them cleared hot!" Heller said angerly.

Mercer initialy had no idea why his partner then roared, but suddenly four Brawlers showed up.

"Nice."

They were now just above the battle. Heller pointed at the company of troopers and Bradlies and simply ordered, "Kill!"

The beasts merely jumped off and added to the carnage. Mercer himself shifted his biomass to his hands and got his hammerfists out and ready.

Perfect.

With that he and Heller leaped off the building. The IFV below him didn't stand a chance and turned into useless metal and flames.

"Shit! Red Crown, this is Rattler Five! Brawler just bit Rattler Sixs head off and we've got Zeus and Poseidon! Where the hell's backup?"

"Not here," was all Mercer said as he switched to his claws, grabbed the man and crushed his head.

_"Can't believe a priest is one of the reasons we have all this paperwork and shit! And that bitch and her computer? Jesus, the fucks Zeus and Poseidon make friends with."_

_"Dana Mercer just so happens to be Zeuses sister. Guess it's in the family to be an asshole."_

_"Yeah."_

"Mercer!" Looking up it was the man who helped him survive the parasite.

"Dr. Ragland," he whispered lowly, "get back inside! Blackwatch-."

"Just got their ass kicked," Detective Garcia said as she walked into view. "Might wanna get out now Doc, more of 'em are on their way."

He nodded and moved away into an alley with two armed resistance members and Dana, surprisingly drawing a pistol as he did.

"Tower," a new voice said as four AH-64Ds swooped down, "this is Ballista One. Church and high-level tangos spotted. En route to optimal engagement positions, over."

Mercer suddenly felt his blood spike. "Oh no you don't!" he snarled, his fury unmatched since his pursuit of Colonel Ian Taggart. "Get away from this church!"

"Shit!" one of the pilots said. "I've got Zeus! Firing rockets, over!"

In response the deadliest virus ever unleashed generated a shield from his left arm and smiled darkly as the Hydras slammed into the chopper and destroyed it. "Shouldn't have fired those rockets."

"Fuck! Zeus just took out Ballista One-One!"

In response Mercer leaped onto the nearest of the gunships. "Yes I did."

"Red Crown, this is Ballista One-." Codename Zeus calmly ripped off the cockpit, grabbed the pilot and then threw him out. As the man screamed as he fell to his death, the gunner tried to withdraw a pistol only to be eaten alive in his attempt.

The memories were of no use to Mercer, so he shook them off as he took control. One of the Apaches turned and fired off a stream of 70mm rockets. In response he evaded, lined up the offending helicopter and unleashed a barrage of 30mm shells.

As the unlucky aircraft burst into flames, the last standing member wisely disengaged and attempted to retreat. Two AIM-92 Stingers later it was shot down.

"Ballista One, this is Emperor. Radio check, over."

"Samson," Mercer responded, "this is codename Zeus. You officially crossed the line today. Out."

At this he ditched the vehicle and watched as it crashed and burned. "Fuck! Pioneer Six, this is Emperor! Move in and engage all high-level tangos, say again, get your ass to there location and wipe 'em out!"

**(ME: I know that the dialouge was altered, but at least Samson didn't tell Pioneer to give them a gift basket after he said, "say again.")**

"Sir, my victors aren't meant for combat! Over!"

"I don't care if you have to take them on in a God damn golf cart and you're the only one in position! The longer these assholes live, the shorter you do! Emperor out!"

"Takes one to know one," Heller muttered as he absent-mindedly kicked a gas mask off a trooper.

"Come on!" an annoyed voice announced. "Red Crown, my prototype biomass scanners just went off line! Without them we can't figure out where Zeus and his cronies are! Please advise, over."

"Pioneer Six, continue with the mission. Say again, remain Oscar Mike to site. Over."

Mercer shook his head. "'Prototype biomass scanners?' IF these things are what they think we are, Blackwatch has experimental mobile viral detectors."

"Better make sure they never get beyond proof-of-concept," McKlusky said as he readied himself for combat.

"I've got an idea." Mercer merely nodded at Hellers suggestion. "It involves getting on top of one of them Bradlies!"

"Looks like you've got an opportunity." Sure enough four M3 Recon vehicles showed up.

"Pioneer Six, this is Red Crown. Sitrep, over."

"Red Crown, Pioneer Six here. All of Rattler and Ballista One is KIA. Interrogative: Where would these pieces of shit be? Over."

"Right here douchebag!" Mercer heard Heller said as the older man boarded one of the M3s.

Before any witty comments could be made Heller grabbed the TOW launcher.

"Shit..."

"The TOW is gone! Say again..."

Heller turned around and fired a single anti-tank missile at one Bradley, destroying it instanly.

"Fuck! Poseidon's killing us with our own-."

Another BGM-71 later that man was shut up permanently. Heller than hijacked the thing and judging by the screams and slashing killed/consumed the crew.

"All remaining Pioneer victors, this is Pioneer One-Six! Pioneer Six is down and I need backup! Where the fuck are you guys?"

As if in response the turret of the Bradley Heller hijacked turned towards the last of the devastated quarter and destroyed it.

"Nice work," Mercer complemented as the NCO stepped out. "We didn't even have to do anything."

"Thanks."

"Emperor," a certain woman began, "this is Red Crown. Pioneer One and Pioneer Six are down, say again, Pioneers One and Six have been lost. Over."

"Damn these bastards are tough. Send in the rest of Pioneer and get Mako and Hammerhead over there. Over."

"Orders confirmed sir."

Mercer heard voices inside the church and went in, finding one of-and arguably the most spiritual-the resistance.

"Father Guerra!" he yelled, shocked by the man remaining still while others evacuated.

"They attacked a church!" the Hispanic man said. "A church!"

"Father," Heller said as with Mercer they helped the Latino to his feet. "There's no time. We're all in deep shit and we have to work together to get out. This church ain't safe, damn straight, but the Lord doesn't want you to lay down and die. We need to go."

The priest weakly nodded, grabbed a M9 and his Bible, then left the church reluctanty with the two and the remaining rebels.

"Tower, this is Mako Six. I've got a visual on the church, say again, target building in sight. Over."

"Copy that Captain. Pollock, level that damn thing. Over."

There was no reply as 120mm smoothbore shells slammed into the walls, destroying the church.

"Those Mako mother-fuckers are gonna damn pay for that!"

"Get in line Heller."

**ME: Know it's kinda lame, but come on it's getting late where I am. Which I'm not gonna say where due to my large army of stalker fan girls (just kidding) who are tripping over each other for my hair.**


	18. Chapter 18

**ME: Okay, we're back. Mako just destroyed Father Guerras church. Blackwatch will pay for this.**

"Sir, this is Mako Six. Target building has been neutralized-."

Captain Pollock didn't finish his sentence, Heller reflected, as he grabbed the main gun, tore the turret off the Abrams with it, and smashed the damn thing.

"Your ass just got neutralized too bitch."

"Emperor, Mako Six is no longer responding. Possible damage and/or casualties, over."

"Fuck! Cottonmouth, this is Emperor. Move in and support remaining victors! Over."

"Roger that."

The remaining tanks opened up, forcing Heller to dodge their assault as he regrouped with the others behind the remaining skeleton that was Father Guerras church.

"One Blackjack down," he grunted. "Twenty-seven more of those ass-wipes to go."

"Better get back to work," Garcia commented then.

"Holy shit!" a new voice said. "Hammerhead, Mako! This is Pioneer Five! My biomass scanner's now fully functioning! If I'm reading this right, Zeus and his attack dogs are right behind that church! Over."

"Roger that. Mako Five, this is Hammerhead Six. I want your guys to take the left. Me and my boys got the right. Pioneer, stay back and secure the rear. Questions?"

"Negative," was the unison response.

"Alright then, move in!"

"Heller, you and Garcia got Mako," Mercer ordered. "Me and McKlusky have Hammerhead."

"Roger."

It wasn't even a real fight when Heller sicced his two remaining Brawlers on the first M1A3 at close range.

He then jumped on top of the second one. A third shot at him with a minigun before Garcia ripped it off.

"Thanks," he said even though the Hispanic cop couldn't hear him as he ripped off the hatch.

"What the-, OH JE-." Four kills later he had a tank.

_"Brah, can you believe it? Those IFV punks think Zeus and Poseidon and those random shields are _invincible!_ Can you believe that shit brah?"_

_"Can you stop calling me brah? 'Cause now I'm tempted to shove my boot up your ass."_

At least someone got what he wanted.

Leaping out of the vehicle, Heller was surpised to see Javelin missiles come down on some of his enemies, destroying three rear Abrams.

The resistance was getting fancier by the mike.

Ignoring the half-hearted .50 cal rounds from it, Heller grabbed the next Blackjacks cannon, ripped off the turret and smashed it.

"Shit! Emperor, this is Mako One-Six! We've lost Hammerhead and a lot of Mako! Pioneer's taking damage! Requesting air support, say again-."

Mercer showed up and smashed what was presumably Mako 1-6 with his oversized hammerfists.

Boom.

"Mako One-Six! Lieutenant, how copy? A2, GOD DAMN IT!"

"Emperor, this is Tower. Cottonmouth is-."

"Fuck it Collins. Turn 'em back, over."

"Sir?"

"Pull your troops out. I'm gonna get Rooks on it, over."

"Uh, roger that General. Tower out."

"Oh fuck," Heller cursed not for the first time. "Only reason Samson's pulling them out is to bring in the heavy guns."

"This feels like Deja Vu," Mercer agreed as the foursome ran to warn their fellow rebels.

"Checkmate, this is Emperor. Get me one of your batteries ready to shoot. Coordinates transmitting now, over."

"Got it General. Sir, just what's there?"

"Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo and Artemis are all there."

"Fair enough sir."

Soon enough the first of the 155mm shells started to fall.

**ME: Looks like we've got a situation here cowpokes. And yes once again I'm Texan.**

**Is it me or did someone not get his morning coffee today?**


	19. Chapter 19

**ME: Alright, Samson's been having something of a freakout. We see why now. And the Evolved are discussed...**

Dr. Bradley Ragland, John Hopkins University graduate and ex-Gentek employee, sighed as he watched the intercepted briefing in the hastily-chosen new resistance hideout on Danas laptop.

"This is First Lieutenant Clint Riley," the young officer began with a hint of Midwestern origins in his accent, "call sign Castle. I'm the aide of Colonel Douglas Rooks, call sign Checkmate. But that's off topic gentlemen."

Three profiles suddenly replaced Lieutenant Riley onscreen. "J-Two has confirmed codename Zeus, in additon to codenames Poseidon, Apoll has three non-infected POIs in his group."

Danas profile and photo soon was the focus of the screen. "POI Number One is Dana Mercer, codename 'Athena'. The sister of Zeus, a cyberterrorist and civilian agitator, Athena is undoubtedly responsible for most attacks against Blacknet and is the chief source of information for the insurgency. Due to her invaluable position amongst the rebels, ROE are clear for Athena; upon sighting, you are cleared hot to mow her down."

Ragland grimaced, then groaned to himself as his picture replaced Danas. "POI Number Two is Doctor Bradley Ragland, codename 'Asclepius'. Do NOT ask me how the fuck anyone's gonna pronounce that name. A rogue pathologist, we suspect that Asclepius was the reason Zeus was somehow able to survive the antiviral pathogen injected into him over a year ago. Due to this lethal force against Asclepius has been authorized."

The last one was Father Luis Guerra. "Finally, POI Number Three is Father Luis Guerra. His codename is 'Pan.' Ex-Navy Chaplain Corps, Pan coordinates attacks against Blackwatch with Athena. Protocol remains the same for him; moment you have contact soldiers, light that son of a bitch up!"

After this Riley reappeared. "Alright. Any of you paid the attention, drill's pretty damn clear. Do what needs to be done to neutralize these fucks! Out."

Shaking his head, the Doctor then pulled out the paperwork that he had pieced together as he glanced towards Mercer, Heller, McKlusky and Garcia.

"Bad news," he began. "Garcia, McKlusky?"

"Doc?"

He sighed. "DX-Eleven-Eighteen-D. It's a variant of DX-Eleven-Eighteen-C, the strain that made Heller and Mercer into what they are. You two, on the other hand, were infected with the D strand. It's weaker than the C agent in some ways and stronger in others."

Taking a breath, Ragland began to explain. "When Blacklight was released at Penn Station, everyone there was killed. Young or old, weak or strong, every human being who decided to take the train that particular day died. But that's what C did."

"D, on the other hand, doesn't nearly have that much high of a fatality rate-in fact, to this day no one with that strain has been confirmed dead."

"How is this bad news Doc?" Heller butted in.

"C's got a mortality rate of ninety-nine-point-ninety-nine percent Sergeamt. D, if it does kill subjects upon infection, isn't even a fraction of that figure. True, Garcia and McKlusky aren't as strong as you, but they can heal and regenerate themselves much quicker."

"You mentioned a lower mortality rate for D," Mercer confronted him.

"I did. And it's far easier to hide compared to C. So we may have more Evolved hiding themselves amongst the populace."

"'Evolved?'"

The Doctor merely drew a Gentek folder containing the files he had the misfortune of memorizing and reviewed them in his mind.

_"Evolved-class creatures are dangerous mutants, although not nearly as much of a threat as Mercer and Heller, the only known examples of the Prototype-class._"

_"Evolved individuals have been infected by DX-1118D, a variant of the Blacklight virus. This strain has a much shorter incubation period than DX-1118C as well as lower projected mortality rates for those affected by it."_

_"Evolved may be more limited when it comes to combat capabilities but still have their advantages. For example, surveillance footage retrieved from Grand Central Station revealed NYPD Detective First Grade Jacobs McKlusky, despite suffering severe injuries when attacked by a Hunter, was able to survive the assault and even transmitted the virus to his partner, Detective Second Grade Ella Garcia, when she kissed him, as well as quickly healing in spite of his condition. Later on when Garcia was shot by numerous Blackwatch troopers, she quickly regenerated and recovered despite taking numerous 5.56mm NATO rounds directly to the chest-otherwise instantly fatal wounds for any non-infected individuals. Additionally, the two were able to shapeshift their bodies into weapons immediately upon being confronted while."_

_"Also, DX-1118D appears to be less conspicuous than other Blacklight strains, as McKlusky and Garcia were able to escape to the Yellow Zone and went about largely unnoticed for nearly 14 months. Either this strain is harder to detect or the pair simply took the necessary steps to avoid attracting attention."_

_"If this information is correct, then there may be many more Evolved in NYZ. Who knows what they can do?"_

"Fuck!" he heard Dana curse. "Alex, you and James better convince these guys to join up or we've got one big-ass problem God damn it!"

"We've got bigger problems," a new voice said from the computer.

The young woman growled while Ragland slightly smirked to himself. "How the Hell do you do that Ares?"

"Classified. Remember those biomass scanners I told you about?"

"None of them worked during their field tests," Mercer replied as he leaned over his sister. "Except for one, but he didn't help out either really."

"That's bullshit my good infected specimen. The lead researcher behind this, a Dr. Genovese, and his team meeting with the new Captain in charge of Pioneer later today. They're gonna iron out the significant glitches together, then Samson's gonna have everything from our Humvees to Blackwatchs Abrams refitted with one of these things."

"And just how are we supposed to stop these bastards?"

"Coordinates have been sent already. Make sure anyone at the base who's involved, Blackwatch or Gentek, with the scanners doesn't live to tell their story. Ares out."

**ME: Okay, looks like we've got a pretty clear objective; take out Genovese and Pioneer as well as any scientists and soldiers that could get in the way. Plus there may be an army of Evolved about. What could go wrong?**


	20. Chapter 20

**ME: Time for some slicing-and-dicing action...**

Heller sighed. Bullshit had a fucking habit of happening to the wrong people, and now Blackwatch was trying to track his ass.

"Remember," Mercer said as they skimmed the rooftops, "Samson's playing his cards too damn well. If we as much as breathe funny right now our chance at getting rid of the biomass scanners is gone."

Heller nodded just as his phone rang. For his makers benefit he put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

The disguised voice of Captain Cross made itself known. "Sergeant, it's Ares. Bad news."

"We know already," the NCO responded. "What else now?"

"Got an intercepted transmission that just fucked up life for you bastards even more."

_"Red Crown to Orion One. How copy? Over."_

_"Red Crown, this is Orion One-Six. I copy, over."_

_"Confirm your platoon is ready for deployment. Over."_

_"Affirmative Red Crown. You've got a QRF ready and waiting. Over."_

_"Roger Lieutenant. Remain at REDCON-One-Point-Five, out."_

"Who are these 'Orions' Ares?" Mercer asked. The younger mans silver blue eyes showed a mixture of concern and flat-out disregard. Nice.

"Unknown. Samson isn't in a good mood and all I dug up is this; whoever these Orions are, be on your toes. They aren't standard soldiers, they're for taking on you two and the cops."

"Fuck!" Heller swore. "Thanks for the intel Ares. Take care, out."

Finally they were at the place. Blackwatch made sure the base was guarded, viral detectors making it a throbbing pain in the ass to be infected.

But the two still made it in, rules for access unchanged. In the garage were a number of Bradlies and Humvees being worked on.

With a yellow-suited scientist supervising.

"Bingo," Heller said as he ate the asshole.

_"I'm glad this is helping you so much General."_

_"Spare me Doc. Just do your fucking job and you'll be able to play with a fucking chemistry set when Mercer and his three ass kissers are in fucking body bags!"_

_"Of course."_

Just as Heller sighed in relief, alarms blared.

"Alert! Alert! Alert! Security has been breached! Lockdown is in-effect! Conduct sweeps until standby QRF arrives!"

"Aw shit."

**ME: Uh-oh. Looks like Orion One is gonna arrive. Any ideas?**


	21. Chapter 21

**ME: Time for a hated group to make it's debut...**

"H-how has s-security been b-breached?" a scientist that had the misfortune of being near Mercer.

Blacklight itself didn't answer, instead losing his disguise and kicking the man into a wall.

"Fuck!" a soldier yelled. "Zeus-." Suddenly Heller followed Mercers example and literally backstabbed him.

"Security to the garage, Zeus and Poseidon are inside the base! Say again, Zeus and Poseidon are in the garage!"

None of the vehicle operators were inside their war machines, so disposing of them as well as the guards and the Gentek researchers/technicians was easier then expected

"Red Crown, this is Base Yellow East Actual. Interrogative: Where the fuck's my reinforcements? Zeus and Poseidon just fucked up Pioneer and Dr. Genovese plus his nerds! Over."

"Actual, this is Orion One-Six," a deep voice said. "Be advised, we'll be on-site before you know it. Over."

"Then hurry up before I have your job Lieutenant! Out!"

At this Mercer knew it was time to leave. "Heller, those Orions'll be here soon. Time to go."

"Yeah," the other Prototype said. "You away from the door?"

"Yes," he answered uncertainly. Heller jumped out of the last Bradley with a Javelin and destroyed the AFV in one shot, simultaneously making a convenient hole.

"Holy fuck!" a trooper yelled in the courtyard. "Zeus and Poseidon made it out!"

Mercer readied himself for battle, but before any shots were exchanged a half-dozen soldiers that had to be enhanced and "Orions" charged into view.

"Alex Mercer!" the leader yelled as he stared them down. "You know who I am?"

"Another Gentek lab rat?" Mercer suggested.

"Volunteer for Project Orion you infected dumbass!" The man was now royally pissed. "After I'm done doing what you did to my old company I'll punish your whore sister as well!"

Now he growled. "Do not even think about doing that to her!"

"Still thinking about it!" the Lieutenant shot back as he charged.

Then the fight began. Mercer had fought the earlier D-Codes before unlike Heller but the platoon wisely split in half and forced the two to fight alone. Having to dodge, block, break free and stab the bastards agitated him, and Mercer was extremely grateful when he helped Heller take down the last finally.

"Sir, Orion One is down. Awaiting further commands, over."

"Fuck! Finish those assholes before they get away! Out."

"I'm gonna kill whoever is behind Orion Heller."

"Oo-fucking-rah!"

**ME: Sorry I wasn't more descriptive. Tired maybe.**


	22. Chapter 22

**ME: Someone needs to continue to unscrew the shitty excuse of a game Radical made. So sorry for the late update. And apologies if this chapter isn't as good as when this story was my main project.**

Cross sighed once more as he continued to hack away at the security measures the Blacknet computer network had. The files the Captain had gotten were so fucking classified merely a damn typo would result in anyone who didn't need to know in Samsons eyes a firing squad.

No, it would be solely between the SOB and the offender. The other option had left loose ends that could not be tied.

He learned what he could, more than enough to pass on. So cursing Doctor Alex J. Mercer for creating and releasing Blacklight, cursing Elizabeth Anne Greene for being Redlight on legs and cursing Randall for allowing McMullen to move Greene to Manhattan, he called Dana Mercer, the one true member of the Mercer family still alive.

If her real brother had one redeeming feature-which he didn't-it was that the monster that took his form and memories was quite the guardian.

"Dana, it's Ares. Are you there?" His codename was a vital security measure given the unwelcome listeners radios had. Blackwatch already knew the ex-college student was an active ally of Code-name Zeus but his positon to provide the resistance information was too valuable to compromise.

"Yeah I am. Got anything new? And you wouldn't believe what happened to James and Alex."

"Lemme guess," he sarcastically responded, "it involved mutated soldiers, right?"

"'Orions'," the lower-than-normal voice of Alex Mercer confirmed. "Way worse than those D-Codes I fought in Manhattan."

"The ones you and Heller fought were the products of Project Orions first phase. The scientist in charge is a Doctor William Burk. He used to be the right-hand of Dr. William Demeza-the researcher behind the D-Codes-before his well-deserved demise. Burks clearly the asshole for the job-before Gentek he attended Yale."

"Another douchebag," Heller commented.

"Now with Phase One of Orion complete, they're moving onto Phase Two. I don't know all the details but they've modified DX-One-One-Twenty-Alpha."

"What the-?"

"Sorry. The Blacklight variant that made the first super soldiers was DX-One-One-Twenty. The 'A' strain that made the Phase One Orions was modified with material taken from Infected creatures and by using data gathered on the D-Codes performance. Don't have a clue what they enhanced B with-and B's the experimental strain of Blacklight that'll make the Phase Twos. Still being tested and so far no injections."

"Thanks Ares," Dana said, but he stopped her.

"Still got two more rather interesting subjects to discuss. One of Doctor Koenigs top researchers Doctor Karen Archer just got named head of Project Whitelight, some initiative that'll involve some Army and government scientists out of Maryland working with Archer and her team. Beyond that it's Gentek cleaning up their mess finally and meant for combating the remaining out-and-about Infected I am fucking clueless of what the Hell they're up to."

"What's Topic Number Two?"

"Samson's got a last-resort measure back stored in Fort Detrick. Things go too far South whatever that damn thing is it's coming here."

**ME: Gee, what's the doomsday device hanging out at Fort Detrick, Maryland? What should happen in Chapter 23 and beyond? How was this?**


	23. Chapter 23

**ME: Alright, time for some action and more about Project Orion. And there's a retcon for how DX-1120 is pronounced. Refer to Chapter 19 for info**

"Dana, it's me. Got a name."

Sergeant Heller leaned in as his bosses sister responded. "Roger that Ares, who is it?"

Captain Cross did as he was told. "Doctor Ted Bellamy. He's one of Burks men, one of the higher-end lapdogs at that. Bellamy is responsible for extracting Infected DNA so Gentek can synthesize the serums they inject into the Orions. But since a lot of scientists get ripped apart by Heller and Mercer they're moving him to the Green Zone tonight. Remember how the bridges linking the islands got blown up and all the tunnels got flooded?"

"Yeah, why?" Unnecessary bullshit when they could be hunting and killing this Bellamy dick.

"That limits transport options to either by air or by water. Since Bellamy gets seasick a rookie Second Lieutenant is gonna take off soon to escort him. Coordinates being sent now."

Dana nodded and typed rapidly, sending the data to him, Mercer and a special pair of ex-cops. "We got it Ares, thanks for the info. Bellamys ass will not leave the Yellow Zone."

"Alright, gotta go. Samson's giving me the look all the time now, out."

At this Heller cracked his knuckles. "How are we gonna make sure this helo never gets Bellamy out?"

Mercer grimly looked him in the eye. "We use Blackwatchs own weapons against them."

With this the four Infected resistance members left the hideout, paying attention to the radio channel. Cross was very generous when it came to cooperating with Dana.

"Catapult Four-Three, this is Catapult Actual. Gimme a sitrep, over."

"Wilco Actual. Preflight checks completed, getting airborne ASAP. Over."

"Red Crown to Catapult Four-Three, hold your position. Ballista Two will rendezvous with you and provide armed escort for the VIP extraction mission. Over."

"Roger thar Red Crown, awaiting gunship protection."

Damn, they weren't taking a fucking chance on this one.

Finally they arrived near the base Bellamy was hiding at. "Alright," the leader of the quartet began, "Garcia and McKlusky, stay back for now. Keep a low profile until the shit hits the fan okay?"

"Yeah boss," the two detectives answered. There torn-up uniforms stuck out like sore thumbs and couldn't be helped.

"Heller, with me." With that the Sergeant glided with Mercer until they were just behind an abandoned parking garage.

Using his sonar the Marine found four soldiers and raised all the fingers on his right hand. His partner nodded and the two shifted themselves into the appropriate forms.

Perfect.

After this the two then got to the roof. A couple of troopers were in the back and the first to go.

"Another shitty fucker bites the dust," he sarcastically cursed.

"You hear something man?" a lone Specter asked.

"Maybe," Heller answered as he grabbed and absorbed the asshole. "Maybe not."

"Alright," the other Badass of the Century said, "grab a Stinger. That chopper cannot land."

"Roger that," he replied as he lifted the aftmentioned missile launcher up.

After some time finally his target started speaking. "Base Yellow Northwest Control, this is Catapult Four-Three. Requesting permission to land, over."

"Copy Four-Three, permission granted. Bellamy's waiting on Pier Five, over."

"Roger that Control. Initiating landing now, over."

"Time for Four-Three to die Heller," Mercer said.

The NCO only nodded as he aimed the FIM-92. The four AH-64s flying with Four-Three complicated things, but that didn't stop him from getting a lock-on.

"Shit, I'm getting-."

"Fucked up." At this Heller fired.

Despite the last-second efforts of Catapult Four-Three to evade it, the missile struck the UH-60 and detonated. The remains of the helicopter crashed into the water.

"Holy fuck! Ballista Two-One to Red Crown, some unidentifed hostile just took out Catapult Four-Three! Say again, unknown tango has downed Four-Three! Over!"

"You bet your ass I did bitch."

**ME: Poor, poor Bellamy. He is SO dead.**


	24. Chapter 24

**ME: Alright, you will all get a little surprise here. A bit of a twist if you will. And a retcon for how virus strain names are pronounced.**

Alex Mercer smiled as he dropped down on Dr. Bellamy. "Good night-."

Unexpectedly his target grabbed Mercers arms as he moved to consume him then flipped him over and threw him _very_ close to the water.

"What the-." Heller had dropped down with him, becoming the recipient of a shoe to the chest.

The reason for Bellamys attacks revealed itself as his arms shifted until they were scalpel-like Blades.

"Son of a bitch." Of all the scientists that could be an Evolved it had to be Dr. Ted Bellamy.

"I'm not you," Bellamy taunted as he kept over the shocked Blackwatch troopers, "Doctor Mercer."

Gritting his teeth Mercer sliced his way through with Heller, cursing as he chased Bellamy out of the base and the four gunships that escorted the late Catapult Four-Three followed.

"Holy shit!" Great, as if Ballista Twos pursuit was bad enough, now they had to talk. "Red Crown, Ballista Two-One! Zeus and Poseidon are chasing Bellamy-a-and Bellamy's Infected!"

"Say again Two-One," replied Red Crown as McKlusky and Garcia suffenly joined the hunt. "Reconfirm Doctor Bellamys status and the identities of the hostiles. Over."

"We have five Infected on the move Red Crown! Code-names Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo and Artemis as well as Doctor Bellamy! Send orders, over!"

"Ballista Two," Samson-life was not kind to the results of Project Blacklight-began, "this is Emperor. Bellamy knows too damn much to be rogue or eaten. Suppress all tangos immediately! Do you understand?"

"Roger that sir, we'll report back when they're all dead. Two-One out."

Mercer cursed as one of the AH-64Ds suddenly accelerated so that it was in front and was boarded by Bellamy. "Ballista Two-One to Red Crown, we're being-."

The pilot stopped speaking and Bellamy activated the choppers loudspeakers. "I always found your grasp of virology elementary at best Mercer."

He then opened fire, the rockets very quickly approaching. Quickly thinking Mercer dodged them and mounted the Tornado.

"Ha! You think being on my ride'll stop me?" Bellamy taunted while trying to shake him off.

Mercer didn't respond, instead moving a large amount of his biomass to his arms and forming his Hammerfists.

"Fuck," he began as he jumped into the air, "you."

After his retort slammed his Hammerfists into the gunship, smirking as it went down.

Just before his helicopter crashed Bellamy jumped out, Blades at the ready. "That was just a delay!" he snarled. "You're gonna die anyway Mercer, right now!"

Although Heller as well as Garcia and McKlusky were there to assist, Bellamy was a remarkably agile opponent. The fact Blackwatch was present and firing on them didn't help matters.

"You know what you are Mercer?" Bellamy taunted. "A waste of precious resources! Outdated, something that was never meant to happen! You too Heller!"

"Save your breath little bitch!" Heller shot back. "You'll need it for screaming!"

The fact he had to fight four opponents finally overwhelmed Bellamy. "All of you," he panted, "can go to fucking Hell!"

"You first," Mercer reaponded as he slammed the Doctor into the ground and absorbed him.

_"Doctor Bellamy, are you sure Doctor Burk can proceed now with Phase Two?"_

_"Yes Doctor Koenig. Dr. Wayne informed me that they finished testing DX-Eleven-Twenty-B and it will be ready for the injections by tomorrow."_

_"Excellent work. Oh, and I talked to Galloway and Samson. Your request to be transferred to the Green Zone has been approved and a Blackwatch helicopter will pick you up tonight. Doctor Shaffeld will assume your duties here. Just make sure to learn what you can for our cause."_

_"Thank you Doctor Koenig. I assure you, you will not be disappointed in Shaffeld. And may I say those samples of James Hellers DNA will make quite the super soldiers."_

Returning to the world Mercer fled the scene with his three compatriots, cursing Koenigs name under his breath.

"Heller," he said, "I found out what they're enhancing the Phase Twos strain."

"Great," the older man asked, "I'll talk to Dana. What is it?"

"Samples of your DNA," he answered, "taken by Doctor Koenig."

For a few minutes no one talked as Hellers face became a display of pure rage.

"When we get to this Koenig motherfucker, I gut him like a damn trout. Any disagreements?"

There was nothing but silence as the quartet returned to the hideout.

**ME: Sons of bitches, sons of bitches! Gentek is now officially Enemy Number One for Heller.**


	25. Chapter 25

**ME: Time to get back to unscrewing.**

Heller growled as Mercer answered his phone, putting the thing on speaker for everyones benefit.

"Alex, it's me. Ares found out the location of one of Genteks labs. It's used to extract Infected DNA for Project Orion."

"Got it Dana," Mercer replied. "Bellamy's down and you wouldn't believe what I learned."

"What is it?"

Heller used this opporunity to express his rage. "Those motherfuckers took samples of my DNA and are using it for those Phase Two assholes."

"Son of a bitch," Dana cursed. "Anything else guys?"

"They're gonna be able to make super soldiers with DX-Eleven-Twenty-B by tomorrow Dana," Mercer said. "Where's the lab? Wont stop Phase Two but there's some collective anger here I'd like to deal with."

The young woman seemed almost gleeful. "Sending coordinates now. Anything else you guys would like to tell me?"

"Bellamy was infected with my strain of the virus," Garcia said. "He had two Blade arms for weapons. Might wanna check the door whenever someone knocks Dana."

"Okay Officer, I'll do just that. Happy justifiable homicide boys and girl."

Mercer then hung up. "Alright, same game plan as before. McKlusky and Garcia, stay back until Blackwatch figures out we're here. Heller, with me."

"How come you guys get all the fun?" the male of the two ex-cops asked as the four made thfor way to the lab.

"Infiltrating a secure R-And-D facility of Gentek is not fun, especially given that heavily-armed goons protect them."

The rest of the trip was made in silence.

"Can't wait 'till this shit's dealt with so I can stop dressing like these assholes," Heller complained as he shifted into a Blackwatch troopers form.

Mercer ignored his comment, instead sliding his right hand into a scanner. None the wiser the largely useless piece of technology opened the gate and granted them access to the courtyard.

"Your turn," he said to Heller as they got to the door. Heller nodded and placed his right hand on the scanner.

"Access granted."

Travelling down an elevator, the two walked in just as the loudspeaker came alive.

"Commence extraction of DNA from Hydra-class Specimen Chi-Six-Three for synthesis of super soldier serums DX-Eleven-Twenty variants. As the extraction of DNA proceeds observe strength, responses to outside stimuli and range of Tendril attack."

"Fuck, gotta see this," Heller said as he opened the door to the proving grounds and moved in with Mercer.

The Infected having its DNA extracted was an ugly motherfucker. It looked like a snake-only on steroids, obese as Hell and with a split mouth.

A scientist poked it with a prod, earning a vicious growl as the Hydra struggled against it's restraints.

"What the-?" Apparently the pencil necks weren't used to dealing with the effects of playing God.

"Move back! The specimen's conscious, get clear immediately!"

"How?" the scientist with the prod asked as he dropped his weapon. "We always sedate the specimens before we do anything!"

"Must be some outside factor, we don't do anything to waken them. Shit, someone sedate this thing before it kills someone!"

"It's too late!" Another scientist said as the Hydra broke free and killed the one that had prodded it. "RUN!"

**ME: When will Gentek learn? When will they learn...**


	26. Chapter 26

**ME: Back to Prototype 2 being unscrewed. Sorry for the late update, I've been on vacation, my Mother's bitching 24/7 about everything, school's around the corner (I'm gonna hate waking up in the morning; my alarm may or may not be defective) and I've got other fanfics as well as a personal project I'd like to see completed. Can't wait 'till I can really make this better than the actual game.**

**Heller: ENOUGH TALK! HELLER ANGRY, HELLER SMASH!**

**Dana: As James just suggested, get on with the story Mr. Writerman.**

**ME: Actually my name is-Never mind.**

The Hydra roared in anger at him and Heller, clearly angered beyond being calmed by sedatives.

"Yeah, you're ugly too ya big fat bitch." Heller wasn't helping.

Mercer didn't respond, deciding to form his Blade. Hydras were a lot worse then Hunters and Brawlers.

And that thing _was_ ugly.

The Hydra then reared back and slammed its prongs into the ground. The two Prototypes dodged just as the radio came alive.

"Captain, this is Doctor Shaffeld. I'm getting nothing from my team, what's going on?"

"We're working on it Doc, a squad's on their way to the proving grounds. Over."

"Shit," Mercer cursed as the nine Blackwatch troopers arrived on-scene.

"Holy fuck!" the lead soldier said. "Sir, the specimen's pissed as Hell and we've got two tangos in the proving grounds!"

"What? How?"

"I don't-Shit, hostiles are Zeus and Poseidon, I say again-." The Hydra suddenly spat out its tongue-like Tendril and killed the NCO.

Mercer found two rocket launchers as the Hydra eliminated the other eight Spectres. Tossing one to Heller, he aimed his and fired.

The Hydra roared in rage as the radio came alive again. "Attention all units at Orion Laboratory Yellow-Gamma, this is Red Crown. Zeus and Poseidon are inside the facility, I say again, Zeus and Poseidon have breached your perimeter. A Level Zero lockdown is now in-effect. Contain and suppress priority tangos, I say again, do not allow hostiles to escape and suppress them. Reinforcements are en route, over."

Mercer ignored any further chatter as he and Heller continued to fire on the Hydra-which wore it down gradually but _fucking_ slowly.

"I got this pink motherfucker boss!" Heller yelled to him as he dove in on the weakened Hydra and finally consumed it.

After Heller finished absorbing the monster-then again weren't they all products of Blacklight?-his arms shifted until he had two three-digit hands.

Suddenly two ten-man groups of Blackwatch members stormed in. "It's Zeus and Poseidon!" one yelled. "Fuck, they killed the specimen!"

"You know the drill, open fire!"

"When will you fools stop running to your deaths like God damn Lemmings!" Mercer screamed as he dove into the group nearest to him and slashed until they were all dead.

He turned to the next and saw Tendrils assail one unfortunate soldier-after which secondary Tendrils emerged from him, grabbed his nine fellow troopers and made them all smash into him.

"Well shit," Heller commented, "this makes things easier. Am I right or am I right?"

"No comment."

**ME: How was this chapter my loyal fans? How was it?**

**RILEY: Sucks to be those guys huh Uncle Douglas.**

**ROOKS: No shit Clint.**

**MERCER: The Hell? You guys weren't even in this chapter.**

**ROOKS: Exactly. You and that jarhead can have all the action, I've got-.**

**ME: ENOUGH! This author will appreciate any reviews.**


	27. Chapter 27

**ME: A certain someone now gets to deal with the effects of James and Alexes actions.**

Lieutenant General Gordon Samson never was a happy man. The fact a fucking mutated _jarhead_ and some pencilnecks science project alongside two police officers were winning against the most elite soldiers in the world gave him more than enough reason.

Sabrina Galloway, MBA, the bitch whose worth came from being Gentek CFOs, frowned as she came into his office. "Samson, I'll be real frank: Why the fuck are these assholes still alive?"

He snarled in response. "It's _General_ Samson Galloway. I swear to God Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo and Artemis _will_ be killed. And mark my words their ability to damage your precious company will be greatly hindered very soon."

The bean counter nodded. "Glad to hear that," came her sarcastic reply as she handed him a folder. "In there you'll find every single scientist I've lost to those four, their assignments and how must they'll cost to replace."

"This matters how?" He was expecting a call about the twelve test subjects for Project Orions second phase soon and Galloway was taking her fucking time.

"I know people _General_. Do the math-wait, don't hurt your brain." She then left him alone.

Samson cursed to himself, not really caring for her threat or the files. Finally the God damn wait for his call was over.

"Samson here Doctor Koenig. What the fuck happened?" Whatever manners he'd been taught by his parents were being flipped off at will.

"I have a rather interesting report on the injections General," the fucking ghoul answered.

"Then tell me!" _Dramatic_ _asshole..._

"I'm afraid all but one of the volunteers we selected for the initial Phase Two injections are now dead." Fuck.

"WHAT?! JESUS CHRIST, I THOUGHT BURK AND WAYNE SAID THAT HELLERS DNA WOULDN'T FUCK IT UP!" Lying sons of bitches had cost him eleven valuable men after telling him it was impossible.

"I warned you General," Koenig tried to call him down, "that the DNA you had me extract from Sergeant Heller was flooded with the DX-Eleven-Eighteen variant of Blacklight Doctor Mercer and his team synthesized. And getting anything out of that thug was hard enough with Colonel Rooks and his attack dog supervising me!"

_That_ was a difficult call. Although both were quite ruthless Rooks and his nephew still clung to some unrealistic and impractical morals that made Samson neglect to inform either of Genteks weaponization programs. The General decided it was best to say to the Colonel that the tests were to help combat the Infected-he was unable to watch Koenig himself that night and regretted it. The more they knew the worse he was at controlling them.

"Alright," Samson said as he got back to his conversartion, "go on Doctor."

"Thanks to the limited amount of DNA available for the serum, it was decided to handpick a dozen candidates whose genetic makeup was best capable biologically of surviving the injections. The one man who did survive was only slightly different than his less fortunate comrades-that slight difference saved his life."

"When will our lucky man be ready?" Time was crucial, he couldn't afford to having his best conventional shot vulnreable and have to resort to using his last-ditch weapon.

"In a week or so General, but to rush is suicide! Understand that we must give the Phase Two soldier enough time to, um, adjust."

"Good enough Doc," he lied through his teeth. He wanted Zeus and his cronies dead _now_ but it would have to wait. "Samson out."


	28. Chapter 28

**ME: Sorry for no unscrewing lately; here's why you don't piss off Alex. Or James. If you don't like less-than-clean language don't read this chapter. Or go watch-fuck it, just read the story or leave.**

**DANA:**

Alex took his fucking time to answer but at least her brother-or the bioweapon guardian he left behind-did it within a minute.

"What is it Dana?" he asked.

She shook her head, still thoroughly pissed off at a certain someone. "You wouldn't believe what I got off of Blacknet." With that she played the recorded message.

"'Hello? Zeus, Mercer? Well whoever the Hell you are ya little emo ass-fuck, this is Rottweiler. Me and my boys were just wondering what kinda fuck that blonde bitch was for ya. Bet she really liked someone getting in her pants right? But that someone would be a real man, not some hooded freak and his ass-kissing traitor friends. Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot about your skankass pasty hacker cunt of a sister. Bet she's the reason why those bastards smash shit up with ya bitch. Out.'"

"That was from Base Yellow-Central," she said when the message finally stopped playing. " Blackwatches HQ for the whole island."

The first person to respond was James. "Little bitch thinks he can hide there? I'm still gonna fuck him up-_after_ I tear that piece of shit five new holes first."

"Get in line Heller," Alex growled. "Rottweiler's mine."

"Just kill this asshole guys, okay? 'Skankass hacker pasty hacker cunt?' I AM NOT PASTY!"

**HELLER:**

"Rattler One-Six, this is Cottonmouth Three-Six. My platoon is only a few Mikes away, how copy?"

"Solid copy Three-Six, been real quiet here. Maybe it'll stay that way, over."

"Nuh uh," the Marine disagreed as he fired $40,000 worth of cash from his Javelin missile launcher at a Bradley.

Mercer as well as McKlusky and Garcia did the same to the other three vehicles and got the same results:

Shit hit the fan.

"What the-?" Rooks voice screamed over the radio. "Rattler One-Six, this is Checkmate! Is there something I need to fucking know about?"

"Sir, unknown tangos-." Before the Lieutenant could finish Heller let out a roar and called in his Brawler pack. "Kill!" he ordered simply.

"Shit!" the Specters cursed as the four beasts attacked them. "Colonel, Brawlers just entered the courtyard! Say again, we've got Infected attacking-AGH!"

"You got more than Infected to worry about kid."

**ME: Sorry to have a cliffhanger, but I'm getting hungry.**


	29. Chapter 29

**ME: Time to get back to Base Yellow-Central.**

**MERCER:**

"FUCK!" the seven remaining soldiers cursed as he, Heller, McKlusky and Garcia dropped in. "FUCKING ZEUS!"

Mercer didn't waste time responding, instead simply cutting them down with his blade. "Cottonmouth Three-Six, this is Checkmate," the radio buzzed. "Zeus and his cohorts just arrived. Interrogative: When the fuck are you gonna get your ass here?"

The Lieutenant responded just as four IFVs and another quartet of Humvees pulled up outside. "Sir, Cottonmouth Three is on-site. Now engaging priprity hostiles, over."

"Fourteen months," the living bioweapon said, "and you still don't learn a damn thing." That said and done he leaped onto the lead Razorback and pulled its hatch clean off.

"SHIT!" was all the leader of Cottonmouth Three could say as Mercer consumed him.

"Just got real."

Killing everyone else in the vehicle he stepped out to find the others all wrecked and set on fire. "That all I miss?" he asked Heller.

"You two quit joking around!" Garcia barked. Her orders were soon justified by the appearance of four gunships.

The two carriers of DX-1118C barely had time to get clear as a barrage of rockets destroyed the Bradley Mercer had cleaned out.

"Red Crown, this is Crossbow Three-One. We've arrived on-site and have engaged the hostiles, over."

The ever-calm woman known as Red Crown responded nearly instantly. "Copy Three-One, continue to suppress tangos at Base Yellow-Central. Over."

"Roger that Red Crown. Three-One out."

"Where the Hell is Rottweiler?" Mercer asked himself and the others.

"Dunno," Heller answered as he fired a rocket and downed an Apache, "but that bitch better be house-trained."

Seeing a fuel tank Mercer threw it at a AH-64 and was pleased when it spun out of control. The two remaining gunships suddenly backed off to a degree while a platoon of four tanks drove into view.

"Checkmate, this is Mako Two-Six!" a Lieutenant called out. "Preparing to engage hostiles at Base Yellow-Central, how copy?"

"Mercer," a unpleasant voice cut in before Rooks could respond. "It's me Rottweiler! You want me? Come and get me then!"

"Mako Two-Two, what the fuck are you saying?" another tanker called out. But Mercer was already picking up a Javelin, only pausing to say, "He's mine."

He was pleased to see the missile struck the correct tank as Rottweiler suddenly coughed heavily. "Piece of shit motherfucker," he cursed over the radio,

Mercer leaped onto the ruined Abrams, skillfully dodging fire. Ripping off the hatch he grabbed the offending soldier and dragged him out.

"Your mother," he insulted as he pounded Rottweiler before consuming him.

_"So that whore is now taking priority over her fucked-up brother and his asskissing friends?"_

_"Affirmative Sergeant. Until further notice codename Athena is primary tango. The unit that brings back her corpse gets a significant bonus-double if that pasty bithc is still kicking."_

**ME: Uh oh...**


	30. Chapter 30

**ME: Sorry for not updating in about a month guys, had writers block and shit. Here's Chapter 30.**

**HELLER:**

"Red Crown," Heller heard over the radio as he hid with the others in an alley, "this is Mako Two-Six. Targets have gone cold, say again, hostiles have left the area. Requesting orders, over."

"All units in the immediate vicinity of Base Yellow-Central, this is Red Crown. Remain on high-alert and sweep the area. Report all sightings immediately."

Suddenly to his right Mercers phone rang, who promptly answered. "Dana, Blackwatch-."

"-is now focusing on me, I know." Fuck, the damn bastards _had_ to go after her instead of him or Mercer. "They're calling it Operation Stun Circuit and I know a high-up guy that could if killed can delay them."

"Who?" the Sergeant asked, chiding himself for speaking aloud.

"Major Dane Fontenot, one of Colonel Rooks staff officers. From what I got on that asshole he's in charge of collecting intelligence on everyone."

"All I can say is that Frenchie made a big motherfucking mistake."

"Yeah James, just he's at Yellow-Central so you might wanna wait for awhile."

"We can," Mercer answered.

**FONTENOT:**

"Lieutenant," the Cajun officer asked, "can you give me a hand with these files?"

First Lieutenant Clint Riley suspiciously glanced at the papers and folders. "What is all of this exactly sir?"

He sighed. "Intelligence Riley. All gathered on that Dana Mercer bitch. We got everything from her allergies to her damn high school graduation photos."

The Midwesterners eyes instantly widened. "And you're storing all of it right here? Even though an attack occurred just ninety minutes ago?"

The older man sighed. "Just fucking help me."

"Sorry Major," Riley replied, "but I have to debrief the remainder of, um, Mako Two." At that he turned and ran full-speed, ignoring Fontenots shouts entirely.

"Nepotist piece of shit," he cursed in reference to the Lieutenants high-ranking uncle, his own CO Colonel Douglas Rooks. He started to shuffle a few reports but then he heard footsteps.

"What?" he muttered angrily as he spun around-and for the last few seconds of his life and career watched as a fist approached his face.

**ME: Now how is Stun Circuit gonna go without Fontenot? Damn the resistance can spy on Rooks all they want now that they got one of his senior officers as a face. Like Riley being genre-savvy?**


	31. Chapter 31

**ME: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile guys, and sorry these chapters aren't longer. I just seem to favor a more compact style.**

**HELLER:**

The Marine smiled underneath the now-dead officers mask as he called Dana.

"You got Fontenot James?" She asked.

"Yeah, got the fucker." He briefly glanced at some of the files. "Let's see how long this'll last."

"Alright, do what you can do. Remember, there's a-."

"-meeting in ten Mikes, got it. Take care kid." He hung up before the "pasty" young woman could complain.

Grabbing a tablet the Sergeant then left the office and walked down a hallway. It was all but impossible to pose as an REMF; how the Recon team leader managed was a mystery to all but God Himself.

Eventually Heller found a conference room and stepped in to find Colonel Douglas Rooks sitting at the nearest head of the table.

"Sir!" He said as he snapped a salute.

"At ease Major." Rooks raised an eyebrow as he returned Hellers salute. "First time you showed up early."

"Wouldn't want to be late now with Zeus and Poseidon running around Colonel."

The bald man shook his head. "Better late then never-especially with Samson dropping in on us."

The NCO kept his cool as he nodded. Perfect opportunity-.

_No,_ _place_ _like_ _this_ _I'll_ _get_ _noticed_ _doing that. Damn security cameras._

Eventually the rest of the attending officers filed in, including the Lieutenant General. "Intelligence on Athena Major?"

"Sir, the target has successfully eluded us electronically ever since we took out that church. We've come close but it appears the sister of Zeus is just as cunning as her brother."

"Probably got someone on the inside," Lieutenant Colonel Cantrell suggested. "No way else that bitch is getting information _and_ hiding."

"We're going to need better equipment to track her," another officer stated. "Stun Circuit succeeds and we get this bitch, the insurgents lose their best source of information and whoever gets Athena becomes a millionaire."

"I'll get the equipment," Samson said. "Five more days and we should have a new card to play if the shit actually works.

**ME: What card is Samson talking about?**


	32. Chapter 32

**ME: Time for Mercer to screw around with Blackwatch. And he will fuck them up.**

**MERCER:**

"Ares to Zeus," the call came.

He answered his phone. "It's Mercer-."

"-not the point," Cross interrupted. Before the Blacklight being could complain further, he continued. "I just got word of a shipment to Base Yellow Northwest. They're prepping for Operation Stun Circuit."

"How so?" Mercer asked.

"Samson wants tanks with thermobaric cannons and additional armor. Normally I wouldn't tell you about this but we got a fucking three-star lunatic and about zero Infected to fight. Do what you do best Mercer."

"Will do Ares," he responded. Putting away his phone he morphed into a soldier and started running for the base.

It took about five minutes to get there. He was about to enter the courtyard when a voice came over the PA system.

"Attention all personnel, security has been raised to Level One. Only the commander and the XO can access or leave the base until further notice.

Cursing under his breath, Mercer looked around and found an officer. It was likely he was one of the two that could get him inside. He still needed a distraction.

Thinking quickly, he spun on his heel and pointed at a random trooper. "Everyone, that's him! It's fucking Zeus!"

"What, no!" The man pleaded. "I'm one of you God damn it, can't you fucks-."

A Marine cut him down with a three-round burst. "Check the body, he could be faking it!"

Amidst the confusion and shouting Mercer slipped in and consumed the officer. Luckily he happened to be the Captain in charge of Yellow Northwest.

"Secure the area!" He shouted. Then the Prototype found a door and quickly scanned his hand.

Before long he found four M1 Abrams being worked on in the garage. Conveniently someone had left Javelin missile launchers in the armory.

He aimed and fired.

The local guards and mechanics screamed and fired their weapons, but it was no contest. Quickly slaughtering them he then ripped the turret off a tank and smashed.

"Base Yellow Northwest to Red Crown! We're under attack by Zeus! Say again, Zeus has infiltrated the facility!

"This is Emperor," Samsons voice responded, causing Mercer to briefly pause to consider going the Hell Blackwatchs General was doing responding personally. "Copy that Northwest, I'll make sure he doesn't leave myself. Emperor out."

"Sir-HOLY SHIT, THE _WISCONSIN_ IS FUCKING SHOOTING AT US!"

"Son of a bitch," the hooded virus cursed.

**ROOKS:**

"Colonel," Samson said, "I give you one assignment, one simple-ass assignment-AND SOMEHOW YOU CAN'T FUCKING DO IT!"

"Sir," he said, "all due respect, Zeus has proven to be a walking cockroach from Hell itself. He survives bullets, Bloodtox, explosives, even a frigging nuke, plus an artillery barrage that took out an entire base-and that bastard still hasn't dropped. We'll need to accelerate Project Whitelight and get that shit ready sooner."

"I'll deal with Gentek Rooks, you make sure those sons of bitches don't have it easy. Emperor out."

Before Samson could close the connection, suddenly his computer restarted and Rooks found himself watching the infamous Rick Astley video.

"FUCK!"

**DANA:**

"That's what you guys get for calling me pasty."

**ME: I hope this was good.**


End file.
